The Crow: Love, Death, and Redemption
by The Masked MiSTier
Summary: revised with new stuff! Hunter Gray was a one man gang in a war with The Rage, but when he humilates the leader at a party and takes his girl, Hunter is marked for death. Now Hunter is back, and there's hell to pay. Please R&R! Please!
1. part 1

FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT  
  
An unknown city of dark buildings spreads out before us. A  
sprawling landscape of brick and steel. Some are office  
buildings, the others hotels, or homes.  
  
A CROW flies by.  
  
SHANNON (V.O.)  
Long ago, some people once believed  
that the Crow carried the soul to  
the land of the dead. But sometimes  
something so bad happened that the  
soul carried a great sadness and  
could not rest. And sometimes, just  
sometimes, the Crow will bring that  
soul back to set wrong things  
right...  
  
FADE TO:  
  
EXT. HOUSE - EARLY EVENING  
  
A medium sized two story house. Cars of various makes and  
models are parked outside. Loud music can be heard from  
within. Various people sit on the front porch, or stand  
around, drinking beers, smoking cigarettes, and ad libbing  
various conversations.  
  
INT. HOUSE - LIVING ROOM  
  
People dance extremely close, bumping and grinding to music.  
Couples move off upstairs to do who knows what. Off to the  
side a group of guys talk. Someone grabs a beer, another  
fills a cup from a keg. People smoke in here too.  
  
Sitting on the couch, watching people dance, smoke, talk,  
etc., are HUNTER GRAY and ASHLEY CROUCH.  
  
HUNTER  
How did a girl like you end up with  
a guy like Mike?  
  
ASHLEY  
I met him at the park. My friend  
Krystel had to go see this guy she  
liked and he walked over and said hi.  
  
Hunter shakes his head and takes a drink from his cup.  
  
2.  
  
  
HUNTER  
Has he been treating you right? I  
knew a few of his other love  
interests and they all had bruises.  
  
Ashley sits silent for a moment, then  
  
ASHLEY  
He treats me alright.  
  
Hunter notices the slight pause, but ignores it.  
  
HUNTER  
Okay.  
  
ASHLEY  
So... how many people are in the  
Crow?  
  
HUNTER  
Oh fifteen or so.  
  
ASHLEY  
Why are you the only one wearing a  
crow tattoo?  
  
Hunter regards the tattoo of a familiar looking Crow shape  
on his forearm. He shrugs.  
  
HUNTER  
No idea.  
  
OVER IN THE CORNER  
  
MIKE SHIP, JAMES ARTUBURY, JACK DAVIS, and ERIC MOORE are  
talking, drinking, and smoking dope.  
  
Eric nudges Mike and points to the sofa.  
  
ERIC  
Hey Mike, isn't that Ashley?  
  
Mike follows Eric's finger to look at Ashley talking to  
Hunter. His smile is quickly replaced with an expression of  
anger.  
  
MIKE  
I thought I trained that dog better.  
(shouting)  
ASHLEY!  
  
ON THE SOFA  
  
Ashley looks at Hunter.  
  
3.  
  
  
ASHLEY  
I gotta go.  
  
HUNTER  
Okay. Bye.  
  
She gets up and leaves. Hunter returns to staring at everyone.  
  
Ashley walks up to the group.  
  
ASHLEY  
You beckoned?  
  
Mike backhands Ashley square across the face, hard. She  
falls to the floor. Mike grabs a handfull of her hair. He  
gets face to face.  
  
MIKE  
Bitch! I told you not to talk to  
anyone, especially Hunter Gray!  
  
ASHLEY  
He came up to me!  
  
MIKE  
You still talked to him.  
  
He draws back his fist.  
  
HUNTER (O.C.)  
Back off!  
  
He grabs Mike's fist and spins him around, decking him with  
a solid right to the jaw. Mike hits the floor. He touches  
his lip. Blood. The entire party stops.  
  
MIKE  
You'll pay for that.  
  
HUNTER  
(ignoring)  
Come on Ashley. Let's go.  
  
Hunter takes Ashley's hand and helps her to her feet.  
  
MIKE  
I got people all over the fucking  
place!  
  
Eric and James help Mike to his feet.  
  
MIKE  
You'll never make it to the door.  
  
4.  
  
  
HUNTER  
Can you not fight on your own?  
  
MIKE  
Of course I can.  
  
HUNTER  
(grabs crotch)  
Then grow a set of these and meet  
me outside.  
  
Hunter and Ashley leave the group behind and head for the  
door. The party starts up again.  
  
JAMES  
Are you gonna let him do that?  
  
MIKE  
Of course not.  
  
EXT. HOUSE/FRONT LAWN  
  
Hunter and Ashley walk out of the front door. They cross the  
front lawn to Hunter's black Harley Davidson parked on the  
curb. Hunter hands Ashley a helmet with a Crow on it.  
  
HUNTER  
Here.  
  
ASHLEY  
Why did you do that?  
  
HUNTER  
Punch Mike?  
  
ASHLEY  
Yeah.  
  
HUNTER  
Not the first time, not the last.  
  
Mike and his boys emerge from the house.  
  
MIKE  
Hunter!  
  
Ashley and Hunter turn around. Hunter sighs.  
  
HUNTER  
(to Ashley)  
Here we go again.  
(louder; to Mike)  
What? Do you really want to go?  
  
5.  
  
  
MIKE  
I won't lose.  
  
By this time most of the party goers have emerged outside  
and started forming a circle.  
  
Hunter cracks his knuckles.  
  
HUNTER  
Right.  
  
ASHLEY  
Don't.  
  
HUNTER  
(whisper)  
Don't worry. I see Eric, James, and  
Jack. They can't fight. This'll be  
short.  
  
Hunter walks toward Mike.  
  
HUNTER  
Let's rock.  
  
The circle closes. Ashley stands by Hunter's motorcycle to  
see over the crowd.  
  
Mike swings at Hunter, but he side steps and Mike hits only  
empty air. He swings again and Hunter merely leans his head  
back and avoids the punch. Mike punches again and Hunter  
grabs his fist. Mike throws a punch with the other hand and  
Hunter grabs that fist in his other hand.  
  
HUNTER  
So you grew some balls. Nice. Too  
bad you didn't learn to fight.  
  
Hunter shoves Mike backward. Mike trips and falls. Hunter  
walks toward the edge of the circle.  
  
HUNTER  
Let me by.  
  
The crowd starts to part.  
  
MIKE  
I know how to fight! I beat that  
little slut plenty of times!  
  
Hunter turns, eyes narrowing.  
  
HUNTER  
What?  
  
6.  
  
  
Mike gets back to his feet.  
  
MIKE  
As if you never hit a girl.  
  
HUNTER  
I'm looking at one.  
  
That pisses Mike off. He throws a right out of anger. Hunter  
ducks it and punches Mike in the face. Mike stumbles and  
Hunter spin kicks him, smashing his calf bone smack into the  
side of Mike's head with a sickening THUD!  
  
Jack, Eric, and James interfere.  
  
Jack attacks from behind, but Hunter throws up his fist and  
nails Jack in the face as he rushes for him. Eric tries to  
punch but Hunter ducks and nut taps him. Eric falls to the  
ground in agony. James attacks Hunter with a dagger. He  
slashes, but Hunter leans back and grabs James's blade arm,  
and elbows Eric in the face. Hunter disarms him and takes  
the takes the knife.  
  
HUNTER  
(to Mike)  
Can you ever fight one on one?  
  
Hunter ditches the knife and pushes through the throng of  
people to his Harley. He helps Ashley on and mounts it  
himself. He roars off into the night.  
  
EXT. STREET/MOTORCYCLE - NIGHT  
  
Hunter and Ashley ride down a road. They stop at a red light.  
  
HUNTER  
Tell me where you live and I'll  
take you home.  
  
ASHLEY  
No. They'll be waiting for me.  
  
HUNTER  
Your parents know?  
  
ASHLEY  
No. And they're not home. Won't be  
until next week.  
  
HUNTER  
Would you feel comfortable at my  
place?  
  
Ashley looks a bit skeptical and scared at that suggestion.  
  
7.  
  
  
ASHLEY  
You're not going to rape me, are you?  
  
Hunter laughs.  
  
HUNTER  
Unlike those other dicks I prefer  
consentual. Besides, you've known  
me forever. I'm not like that.  
  
The light turns green and they drive off.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. APARTMENT COMPEX - NIGHT  
  
Hunter pulls up toward the patio door of an apartment  
complex and parks right outside. He leans his motorcycle  
against the wall.  
  
ASHLEY  
This is where you live?  
  
HUNTER  
Yep. Small and quiet; just the way  
I like it.  
  
ASHLEY  
Can I ask you something?  
  
HUNTER  
(unlocking patio door)  
Sure.  
  
ASHLEY  
How do you do it?  
  
Hunter slides open the door and look back at her.  
  
HUNTER  
Do what?  
  
They walk inside.  
  
INT. HUNTER'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS  
  
One big room with a bed up against one wall, two easy chairs  
in front of an entertaiment center. A bookshelf, and a  
computer off on another wall. The bathroom is off in another  
room.  
  
ASHLEY  
How do you make everyone so damned  
scared of the Crow?  
  
8.  
  
  
HUNTER  
Have a seat.  
  
Ashley sits in an easy chair.  
  
HUNTER  
Hungry? Thirsty?  
  
ASHLEY  
Both.  
  
Hunter walks over to the pantry and a small igloo fridge. He  
returns with a can of Dr. Pepper and a bag of chips. He  
hands the items to her.  
  
HUNTER  
I don't drink, so I figured you  
wouldn't want a beer...  
  
ASHLEY  
Thank you  
  
Hunter sits on the foot of the bed.  
  
HUNTER  
I'll tell you how. I induce fear.  
It's all really easy. Gangs hate it  
when someone knows too much about  
them. I know everything about them  
and use it. What scares them more  
is they don't know how many Crow  
there are.  
  
ASHLEY  
How many are there?  
  
HUNTER  
That's the best part: Only one. Me.  
  
Ashley reacts in surprise, nearly choking on a chip.  
  
ASHLEY  
One?!  
  
HUNTER  
What can I say? I rule.  
  
Ashley gets up and walks over to the bookshelf. She examines  
the books and other objects contained on the shelf.  
  
ASHLEY  
What made you leave them?  
  
9.  
  
  
HUNTER  
Got tired of their attitudes and  
the stupid, pointless fighting.  
They were wannabes to the extreme.  
I started using everything I knew  
against them.  
(beat)  
And I left because I couldn't stand  
what they were doing to you.  
  
Ashley looks at him.  
  
ASHLEY  
Really?  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
ASHLEY  
Why are you telling me this? Do you  
know how easily I could have you  
killed?  
  
HUNTER  
I trust you.  
  
Ashley turns back to the shelf and looks at a porcelain doll  
of a dove on the shelf.  
  
ASHLEY  
I used to have a doll just like this.  
  
Hunter walks over.  
  
HUNTER  
I know. Mike stole it from you.  
  
ASHLEY  
He did?! He told me he didn't know  
what happened to it!  
  
HUNTER  
He was going to pawn it, but I  
stole it back. I was just waiting  
for the right moment.  
  
Tears well up in Ashley's eyes. She hugs Hunter.  
  
ASHLEY  
Thank you.  
  
HUNTER  
No problem.  
  
10.  
  
  
Ashley reaches up and kisses him lightly on the cheek.  
Hunter pulls back and looks at her. Ashley looks up and  
pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
They finally break.  
  
HUNTER  
What was that for?  
  
ASHLEY  
Getting my doll back.  
  
HUNTER  
Remind me to do it again sometime.  
  
Hunter turns and walks toward the TV. Ashley looks at a  
black Crow porcelain statuette next to the dove.  
  
ASHLEY  
What's this?  
  
HUNTER  
That Crow is my pride and joy. I  
put it next to the dove as they  
symbol of life and death.  
  
ASHLEY  
Wow.  
  
HUNTER  
Long ago, some people once believed  
that the Crow carried the soul to  
the land of the dead. But sometimes  
something so bad happened that the  
soul carried a great sadness and  
could not rest. And sometimes, just  
sometimes, the Crow will bring that  
soul back to set wrong things right.  
In short: Love, Death, and  
Redemption.  
  
ASHLEY  
Whoa.  
  
HUNTER  
That's where I got my name. I'm an  
omen of death.  
  
ASHLEY  
No wonder you scare.  
  
Hunter walks over to Ashley and pulls her into a hug.  
  
11.  
  
  
HUNTER  
I know everything they've done to  
you, Ashley. Everything. And I'll  
get them for you.  
  
ASHLEY  
Thank you.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MALL - FOOD COURT  
  
Hustle and bustle, but not very crowded. People walk to the  
various fast food chains they have around. Many conversations  
float in the air.  
  
SHANNON WINSTEAD and DUANE KUGLER are sitting at a table  
near the door.  
  
SHANNON  
Where is she?  
  
DUANE  
You know Ashley. She's never on time.  
  
SHANNON  
Who's this new guy?  
  
DUANE  
You got me, but I didn't like Mike  
too much.  
  
SHANNON  
I know what you mean.  
  
Ashley and Hunter walk through the doors and into the food  
court. They look around for Shannon and Duane. Hunter is Mr.  
Cool today, wearing black shades and a black bandanna.  
  
Shannon waves.  
  
SHANNON  
There they are.  
  
The two approach.  
  
ASHLEY  
Hey guys.  
  
DUANE  
Hi Ashley.  
  
Hunter and Ashley sit. Hunter pulls off his dark sunglasses.  
  
12.  
  
  
ASHLEY  
Duane, Shannon, this is Hunter.  
  
HUNTER  
What's up.  
  
SHANNON  
I've seen you around. You run with  
the Crow gang?  
  
HUNTER  
Run with it? Hell... sorry, I am  
the Crow gang.  
  
DUANE  
Huh?  
  
HUNTER  
I'll explain later.  
  
SHANNON  
Where's Krystel?  
  
ASHLEY  
Couldn't make it.  
  
HUNTER  
Hungry?  
  
ASHLEY  
Yeah. You know what I like.  
  
DUANE  
I'll go with you.  
  
Hunter and Duane leave the table and walk to one of the fast  
food places. They stand in line.  
  
Shannon leans over to Ashley.  
  
SHANNON  
He's hot!  
  
ASHLEY  
I know!  
  
Mike walks into the food court. He spots Ashley and Shannon.  
  
MIKE  
Fucking bitch.  
  
He walks over.  
  
13.  
  
  
MIKE  
Hello Ashley.  
  
Ashley and Shannon look up.  
  
SHANNON  
Shit.  
  
ASHLEY  
Go away Mike.  
  
Mike grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to her feet.  
  
MIKE  
Wasn't smart to walk out on me.  
  
ASHLEY  
Treat me like dirt and enjoy seeing  
my back.  
  
IN LINE, Duane and Hunter converse.  
  
DUANE  
How'd you meet Ashley?  
  
HUNTER  
My parents and her parents are old  
friends. I've known her since she  
was six. We sort of parted ways a  
little while ago. Got back together  
at a party where I KO'ed Mike and  
his inner circle.  
  
DUANE  
They had it coming.  
  
HUNTER  
No...  
(spots Ashley and Mike)  
Shit.  
  
DUANE  
What?  
(turns)  
Oh.  
  
AT THE TABLE  
  
MIKE  
No one walks out on me.  
  
ASHLEY  
I did.  
  
14.  
  
  
HUNTER (O.C.)  
And you also said no one could kick  
your ass. Are you always wrong?  
  
Mike looks at Hunter, releasing his grip on Ashley's  
shoulders.  
  
MIKE  
Thought you'd be smart enough to  
stay out of sight.  
  
Hunter laughs.  
  
HUNTER  
Please. Me afraid of a few wannabes  
like you? I thought you'd be smart  
enough to leave Ashley alone,  
unless you want me to have to  
humilate you again.  
(beat)  
By the way, I see you travel in  
packs. Can you ever go anywhere  
with those other losers?  
  
Mike grins.  
  
MIKE  
Might want to watch your back  
there, pal.  
  
HUNTER  
Please.  
  
He steps to the side and swings his hand up, catching a  
knife by the hilt as it flies over his shoulder. Mike's grin  
falls. Hunter sticks the blade in the table.  
  
HUNTER  
Pathetic.  
(to the others)  
Come on, let's go.  
  
Duane takes Shannon's hand and walks off. They stop at the  
door and wait. Ashley shoves Mike out of the way and follows.  
They wait for Hunter.  
  
HUNTER  
Nice try.  
  
He walks after them. Mike watches Hunter go, and then,  
enraged, charges Hunter from behind. Hunter spins, locking  
an arm around Mike's waist. Using Mike's momentum against  
him, he pivots 180 degrees, and slams Mike hard onto the tile.  
  
15.  
  
  
Hunter stands.  
  
HUNTER  
The Crow never loses. Remember that.  
  
He walks to the doors and joins a clapping Duane, Shannon,  
and Ashley. They walk out.  
  
EXT. MALL PARKING LOT - DAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
The four walk to Shannon's car.  
  
DUANE  
That was great!  
  
SHANNON  
How did you know the others were  
there?  
  
HUNTER  
Mike never goes anywhere alone.  
That's like saying some people  
aren't greedy. I knew the knife was  
coming because James, in true  
predicatble fashion, does it all  
the time. I just saw him while I  
was in line.  
  
DUANE  
Well where too now?  
  
SHANNON  
How about Hunter's?  
  
Hunter balks.  
  
HUNTER  
Sorry, but I don't show anyone  
where I live.  
  
SHANNON  
Why?  
  
HUNTER  
Take a guess.  
  
SHANNON  
Oh.  
  
Duane and Shannon get into the car. Hunter leans into the  
window.  
  
HUNTER  
We'll call, set something up.  
  
16.  
  
  
DUANE  
Okay. Nice meeting you.  
  
HUNTER  
You too.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
A sliding glass door opens and RICHARD FRANCES steps out,  
zipping up his fly. He slides the door shut behind him.  
  
RICHARD  
Ooh, what a mouth.  
  
ASHLEY (O.C.)  
I hate you!  
  
He looks over to see Ashley storm out of Hunter's apartment.  
Richard's "date" lives in the same complex!  
  
Hunter runs after her.  
  
HUNTER  
It was a couple months ago! I never  
thought I'd see you again! It means  
nothing to me. You mean everything.  
  
Ashley stops walking and turns to Hunter, tears streaming.  
  
ASHLEY  
Hunter, I can't believe you did  
that. Not just to her, but to me.  
If you know everything they've  
done, then you know I can't forgive  
you for what you did to me.  
  
She rushes off. Hunter follows. Richard grins. He knows.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. DRAINAGE DITCH - NIGHT  
  
The Rage is having a meeting. They're sitting around,  
basically doing nothing but smoking dope, doing dope, and  
drinking. Our four villians are sitting around JACOB PARKER  
as he carves his initials into the concrete.  
  
JACOB  
God that little whore squirmed and  
scream so much. I don't think I've  
cum so hard in my life. That was  
definetly worth marking.  
  
17.  
  
  
JACK  
Sounds like it.  
  
Richard walks down into the ditch.  
  
RICHARD  
Mike Ship?  
  
The entire gang turns to look at Richard. Some draw weapons.  
Mike stands and walks over to him.  
  
MIKE  
Yeah, what do you want?  
  
RICHARD  
I might have information you want.  
  
MIKE  
Spill it.  
  
RICHARD  
Not until you agree to let me in.  
  
Eric speaks up from where he's sitting.  
  
ERIC  
You want to be a Rage?  
  
RICHARD  
Yes.  
  
MIKE  
Depends on what you tell me.  
  
RICHARD  
Okay. I know where Hunter Gray  
lives. I was fucking a girl in his  
apartment complex.  
  
Mike grins. He turns to glance at the others and then back  
at Richard.  
  
MIKE  
You're in... providing you help us  
kill him  
  
RICHARD  
Deal.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HUNTER'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
CAPTION FADES IN: One Week Later  
  
18.  
  
  
A PAIR OF LIPS  
  
kiss deeply, passionately, and finally part.  
  
The CAMERA PULLS BACK until we see Hunter and ASHLEY as the  
owners of the kissing lips. They're holding hands.  
  
Out in the street, Shannon is waiting in her car.  
  
HUNTER  
I hate for you to leave like this.  
  
ASHLEY  
I know. Thanks for telling Shannon  
where you live.  
  
HUNTER  
No problem. I'll be over to meet  
your parents tomorrow.  
  
ASHLEY  
Okay. Two o'clock.  
  
HUNTER  
I'll be there.  
  
One more quick kiss before Ashley moves off toward Shannon's  
car.  
  
EXT. STREET - CONTINUOUS  
  
Shannon is sitting in the car, very rigid. Ashley sees this  
and immedietly knows something is wrong.  
  
ASHLEY  
Shannon?  
  
SHANNON  
Yeah?  
  
BLAM!  
  
a gunshot rings out, it hits Ashley in the arm. She spins  
and falls.  
  
INT. HUNTER'S APARTMENT  
  
He hears the gunshot.  
  
EXT. STREET  
  
Ashley falls to the ground, holding her bleeding arm.  
  
19.  
  
  
Mike, Richard, and James climb out of Shannon's car, while  
Jack, and Eric emerge from behind it.  
  
Shannon has tears running down her face.  
  
Mike leans into the open window.  
  
MIKE  
Go. Now!  
  
Shannon, sobbing, puts the car in gear and roars away.  
  
The others lean over Ashley. Jack roughly pulls her to her  
feet.  
  
ASHLEY  
What do you want?!  
  
RICHARD  
Revenge.  
  
ASHLEY  
What did I do?  
  
JAMES  
Broken hearts, maybe?  
  
Ashley's eyes widen. She kicks Jack in the shin and takes  
off running. Mike shoots her in the leg.  
  
That doesn't stop Ashley's progress. She hobbles to the door  
until her other leg is shot out from under her.  
  
ASHLEY  
I never broke your fucking hearts!  
You treated me like dirt so I left  
your fucking asses on the doorstep!  
  
MIKE  
Dry up. We want Hunter. You just  
happen to be an added bonus.  
  
With a roar of anger, Hunter leaps from the patio door and  
tackles Mike.  
  
The two roll over until Hunter lands on top and proceedes to  
beat the living daylights out of Mike.  
  
HUNTER  
Touch her again and I'll kill every  
last one of ya!  
  
Ashley is forgotten for now as the other four converge on  
Hunter.  
  
20.  
  
  
He puts up a hell of a fight, but gets dragged off of Mike  
and tossed into the mailbox.  
  
Ashley leaps on Eric's back, shoving her knee into the small  
of his back. She falls to the ground and drives his back  
into her knee.  
  
The other three never expected this much resistence, and are  
disctracted long enough for Hunter to regain control.  
  
He grabs Jack and throws him into James. Mike and Richard  
try to grab him, but he slams them together.  
  
Ashley kicks Eric and then kicks Jack.  
  
Unbeknownest to Ashley and Hunter, Mike retrieves his  
dropped gun. He raises it at Hunter's back.  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
Hunter staggers, but doesn't fall.  
  
Ashley screams.  
  
ASHLEY  
Watch out!  
  
Mike unloads the entire clip into him.  
  
MIKE  
Why can't ya just fucking die?!  
  
Hunter finally falls.  
  
Ashley screams.  
  
ASHLEY  
Hunter!  
  
She rushes to his side as Mike reloads.  
  
Once again, a recovered Jack and Eric lift Ashley to her feet.  
  
Mike puts the gun to her head.  
  
MIKE  
Any last words?  
  
ASHLEY  
Go to Hell.  
  
Mike cock the gun.  
  
21.  
  
  
MIKE  
You first.  
  
BLAM!  
  
FADE TO:  
  
EXT. HUNTER'S APARTMENT - NIGHT - LATER  
  
Sirens blare in the distance, growing ever closer. Rain  
begins to come down in sheets as thunder rumbles overhead  
and lightning flashes.  
  
Hunter, mortally wounded and dying quickly, crawls over to  
the already dead body of Ashley. He takes her limp hand in  
his and squeezes.  
  
HUNTER  
I'll get them for us Ashley. I  
promise.  
  
And with this, he dies.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - RAINING - NIGHT  
  
We see two graves, side by side. They read Ashley Crouch and  
Hunter Gray.  
  
SHANNON (V.O.)  
Two star crossed lovers, united in  
a love so bright in shadowed even  
the brighest star. They died  
together as one, and now one has a  
chance to exact his revenge.  
  
A HAND  
  
place a flower in front of each gravestone.  
  
PULL BACK to reveal Shannon, and her boyfriend Duane Kugler.  
Shannon puts her hand over her mouth, but not before we see  
her quivering bottom lip.  
  
Tears well up in her eyes.  
  
CAPTION: One Year Later  
  
Duane has his arm around her.  
  
SHANNON  
I wish I could have done something.  
  
22.  
  
  
DUANE  
If you had shown up any sooner they  
would have killed you too.  
  
SHANNON  
I know, but maybe they would've run  
or... or... I don't know...  
  
It starts to rain.  
  
DUANE  
Let's go.  
  
SHANNON  
I... okay.  
  
She snuggles closer to Duane as they leave. She glances back  
once to catch one last look at the graves.  
  
Then they're gone.  
  
Lightning and thunder clash and flash in the background.  
  
A Crow silently lands on Hunter's tombstone. It CAWS just  
once as a large black cloud blots out the sun, throwing the  
graveyard into darkness. The rain begins to come down in  
sheets.  
  
A BLACK LEATHER BOOT  
  
steps into frame. It begins to tap, impatient.  
  
The Crow continues to peck on the tombstone.  
  
The ground begins to heave.  
  
The boot taps again.  
  
CAMERA PANS UP THE BOOT  
  
to reveal its owner. THE SKULL COWBOY.  
  
The Crow stops pecking.  
  
The ground gives on final heave as a coffin lid breaches the  
soil and crashes in front of the new hole in the ground.  
  
A figure pulls itself up out of the grave. He falls to the  
ground, and is immedietly soaked.  
  
He grips the top of his tombstone and claws his way up,  
grabbing the top of the tombstone and clutching it for  
balance.  
  
23.  
  
  
The Crow CAWS and takes off, landing on the Skull Cowboy's  
outstretched arm.  
  
The boy looks up at the Skull Cowboy.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Welcome back Hunter.  
  
HUNTER  
Who are you?  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
You can call me the Skull Cowboy.  
  
Hunter looks around at his surroundings, taking them in.  
He's confused.  
  
HUNTER  
What happened to me?  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
All will be explained....  
  
Hunter looks at the gravestones, and at the names.  
  
HUNTER'S POV  
  
ASHLEY'S GRAVEMARKER.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
HUNTER  
No....  
  
He looks at the Skull Cowboy, but the Skull Cowboy is gone.  
  
He falls to his knees in the dirt.  
  
HUNTER  
No...  
  
The Crow lands on Hunter's shoulder. It CAWS and takes  
flight. It wants him to follow.  
  
EXT. HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
A one story house, the windows missing, graffitied, and out  
and out desecrated.  
  
The Crow lands and begins to walk up the driveway. Hunter  
remains at the entrance.  
  
HUNTER  
I know this house.  
  
24.  
  
  
The Crow reaches the front porch and hops up to the broken  
door. It stops and looks back at Hunter, giving him a beckon  
CAW.  
  
HUNTER  
You want me to follow?  
  
The Crow hops inside.  
  
INT. HOUSE - LIVING ROOM  
  
Hunter walks inside and looks around.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A once beautiful interior  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Now wrecked, the sofa flipped, the shelves shoved over,  
everything breakable broken.  
  
HUNTER  
What happened?  
  
The Skull Cowboy walks in through the broken door.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Vandalism. When you two died, they  
struck here. Her family grabbed  
what they could carry and left.  
  
Hunter touches the overturned, ripped couch.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley holding a rag against Hunter's jaw.  
  
ASHLEY  
Hold it there and it'll stop  
bleeding.  
  
HUNTER  
Leave it alone and it'll stop on  
it's own.  
  
Ashley gives him a look.  
  
Hunter kisses her.  
  
HUNTER  
Okay, Nurse Ashley, I'll hold it.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
25.  
  
  
Hunter stares at the couch.  
  
HUNTER  
This is horrible.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Check out her room.  
  
Hunter looks at him, shocked, and runs toward  
  
INT. ASHLEY'S ROOM  
  
Hunter walks in. Objects are smashed, poster ripped off the  
walls, stuffed animals ripped open.  
  
As soon as he enters, he falls to his knees.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The two of them, laying on a floor, looking through books,  
researching.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He falls backward against the bed and arches his back in pain.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley thrown on her bed, being raped.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He falls forward against the closet door, but no flashback  
occurs. He rolls onto his back and stares up.  
  
HUNTER'S POV  
  
THE SKULL COWBOY STANDING IN THE DOORWAY, THE CROW PERCHED  
ON HIS SHOULDER.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
HUNTER  
What happened?  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Memories.  
  
Hunter stands and leans against the bed for support. He  
braces himself.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
26.  
  
  
Ashley hit by an uknown assailant. She falls onto her bed,  
the guy on top.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter screams and flings himself into the wall at the head  
of the bed. He grabs one of the remaining posters and rips  
it away, exposing a spot of blood.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A very young Ashley slammed against the wall by a man with a  
knife in one hand and the other around her throat.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter grabs his chest and falls to the floor.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley cutting herself with a dagger, being watched over by  
an unknown man.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He leans back against the mirror.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley putting her make up on in the mirror, smiling at  
Hunter as he enters her room.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter's eyes are closed. He's panting. He eventually opens  
them.  
  
The Skull Cowboy is watching, still standing in the doorway.  
  
Hunter's gaze falls on a broken porcelain doll: the dove he  
gave her.  
  
HUNTER  
No.  
  
He knee walks over to it and grabs the pieces, cradling the  
pieces like a baby. He rocks back and forth.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley and Hunter are fighting in his apartment.  
  
Ashley slaps Hunter.  
  
27.  
  
  
He grabs her by the throat and slams her against the wall.  
  
She looks up, fear, betrayl, in her eyes.  
  
ASHLEY  
Why?  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter has tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley enters her room and finds the doll in it's box  
sitting on her bed. She drops her backpack and picks it up.  
A tear rolls down her cheek.  
  
Hunter enters and walks up behind her.  
  
HUNTER  
Never thought you'd see this huh?  
  
Ashley turns to look at him.  
  
ASHLEY  
It's... it's the one I always wanted.  
  
HUNTER  
I know.  
(takes her hand)  
I'm so sorry.  
  
He holds her and they kiss.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter drops the doll. He looks up at the Skull Cowboy.  
  
HUNTER  
I don't even remember what the  
fight was about.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Do you want to see your apartment.  
  
HUNTER  
Yes..  
  
INT. HUNTER'S APARTMENT  
  
Hunter steps through the opening in the broken glass in the  
patio doors. His apartment has been ransacked, his things  
thrown about on the floor. The stuff that could be carried  
by five people is gone.  
  
28.  
  
  
The rest is smashed, including Hunter's precious Crow  
statuette.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
They took everything.  
  
HUNTER  
No!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter and Ashley sharing their first kiss, the deep  
passionate one.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter stumbles backward.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley and Hunter laying on his bed.  
  
ASHLEY  
I love you.  
  
HUNTER  
I love you too.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter falls to his knees.  
  
HUNTER  
No more!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley's face, sweating, panting. Hunter's face leans into  
frame. They kiss deeply. It's obvious what they're doing.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter puts his hands on his head.  
  
HUNTER  
No more! Make it stop!  
(screaming)  
MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!  
  
The Skull Cowboy drops the dove at Hunter's side.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Then you know what you must do.  
  
29.  
  
  
Hunter looks at the doll.  
  
SLOW MOTION:  
  
Hunter picks up a chunk of the doll, throwing it to the  
floor, where it explodes, sending pieces flying in every  
direction.  
  
He picks up a chunk of white porcelain. He crushes it in his  
hands until it's powder and applies it all over his face.  
  
He picks up a portion of the smashed Crow and crushes the  
black porcelain. He runs a finger down each eye and around  
his lips.  
  
He moves to his closet and throws it open. His clothes are  
still there. He changes from his burial clothing into a pair  
of black pants, a black shirt, black boots, and a long  
leather jacket.  
  
He stands.  
  
NORMAL MOTION:  
  
A flash of lightning illuminates his painted face.  
  
HUNTER  
Oh yeah. I'm ready.  
  
SMASH CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
A cherry red convertible flies down the road.  
  
INT. CONVERTIBLE  
  
In the back sit Eric, Jack, and James. In the passenger seat  
is Richard. Mike is driving.  
  
They're each drunk and holding a beer bottle in each hand.  
  
They fly passed an office building and skid into the parking  
lot.  
  
EXT. PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS  
  
A YOUNG WOMAN emerges from the building, locking the door  
behind her. She deposits the keys in her purse.  
  
The convertible skids to a halt.  
  
RICHARD  
What the fuck are we doing here?  
  
30.  
  
  
MIKE  
Why do you think? Fuck Project at  
high noon.  
  
The woman walks toward her car, not seeing the convertible.  
  
ERIC  
Fuck yeah! Let's go!  
  
They pile out of the car.  
  
The woman pulls her car keys from her purse as she approaches  
her car. She unlocks the door as James comes up behind her.  
  
JAMES  
Hey baby. Wanna go for a ride?  
  
WOMAN  
No.  
  
JAMES  
Oh come on.  
  
WOMAN  
No. Now please go away.  
  
He grabs her and spins her around, slamming her against her  
car. He pins her against it.  
  
JAMES  
No is not an option.  
  
The other four suddenly swarm the scene. They grab the woman  
who screams. Mike shoves a gag in her mouth.  
  
MIKE  
Shut up.  
(to the others)  
Let's go.  
  
They drag the woman to the convertible and throw her in the  
backseat. They all pile in and Mike starts it up and they  
roar off.  
  
A HEADLIGHT  
  
comes on behind them, and a familiar clad man on a motorcycle  
rides after them.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
31.  
  
  
INT. JAMES' BEDROOM  
  
The woman is lying in some peverse sexual contraption on the  
wall that has her hands above her head, and her legs spread.  
She's a few inches above the floor.  
  
The five stand around her.  
  
JACK  
Now all we need are the proper  
untensils.  
  
JAMES  
You guys get them. I'll stay here  
and get her prepared.  
  
RICHARD  
With pleasure.  
  
The four leave.  
  
James checks out his impressive knife collection that's  
hanging on his wall.  
  
JAMES  
It doesn't hurt as bad if you don't  
struggle.  
  
The bound and gagged woman screams into the gag.  
  
James picks up and examines a knife.  
  
JAMES  
I'll tell ya one thing though. That  
Ashley bitch we knocked off last  
year used to fight like a lion. We  
always won though.  
(puts down knife;  
picks up another)  
I always won.  
  
OVER HIS LEFT SHOULDER  
  
the woman is still in the contraption.  
  
CAMERA PANS FROM HIS LEFT SHOULDER TO HIS RIGHT AS HE SPEAKS  
THE NEXT LINE.  
  
JAMES  
Like to cut her. Maybe they'll let  
me cut you.  
  
OVER HIS RIGHT SHOULDER  
  
32.  
  
  
the woman is gone, but Hunter stands behind him.  
  
James turns around, holding a knife in his hands.  
  
HUNTER  
How badly do you want it, baby?  
  
JAMES  
What the fuck are you?  
  
HUNTER  
Just your average Hunter.  
  
He grabs James around the throat and throws him into the  
opposite wall.  
  
HUNTER  
And you're my prey.  
  
INT. SEX ROOM  
  
A large room filled with perverse sexual playthings. Only  
these perverted five know it exsists.  
  
JACK  
We're gonna rip this bitch up.  
  
MIKE  
We'll make her scream all night long.  
  
Suddenly there's a THUMP! and a WHAM! from upstairs.  
  
RICHARD  
What the fuck?!  
  
ERIC  
Jimmy!  
  
They run out.  
  
INT. JAMES' BEDROOM  
  
James is now hanging in the contraption by his wrists. His  
feet dangle a few inches from the floor.  
  
Hunter stands by the knife collection.  
  
JAMES  
What are you gonna do?  
  
Hunter takes a knife. He holds it up so it glistens in the  
light. He runs the blade along his cheeks and chin and licks  
the blade.  
  
33.  
  
  
HUNTER  
I'm gonna cut ya.  
  
He hurls the knife. It misses, embedding itself in the base  
of wall below James's feet.  
  
Hunter grabs a handfull of knives and throws.  
  
James screams.  
  
We see the knives are forming an unseen outline.  
  
James stops screaming as he realizes the blades have missed.  
  
JAMES  
Missed.  
  
Hunter has his back turned. He's holding a knife hilt  
against his forehead.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
James forcing Ashley on the bed and pinned her down.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
James watching Ashley cut her forearm.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
James cutting her now. Ashley's screaming.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
Liked to cut her. To rape her with  
knives to sastify your own sick,  
perverted sense of pleasure.  
  
He puts his head against the wall and begins to  
absentmindedly carve something in the wall.  
  
JAMES  
Yeah. So what of it?  
  
Hunter turns and glares at James. The fires of Hell burn in  
his eyes.  
  
HUNTER  
Here's my pleasure.  
  
34.  
  
  
He throws the knife. It goes straight between James' eyes.  
His eyes open wide before they roll back. He lets out one  
final yelp.  
  
Hunter walks back to the window and silently slides out.  
  
The other four burst into the room.  
  
ERIC  
Oh shit.  
  
MIKE  
Who did this?  
  
RICHARD  
Ah fuck man. If we had been here we  
would've been killed!  
  
JACK  
Is that a... a Crow?  
  
WIDE SHOT  
  
the outline is revealed. It's a Crow made of knives, the tip  
of the beak the knife that killed James.  
  
ON THE WALL  
  
behind the four survivors is one word, the word Hunter  
carved. It's ASHLEY.  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
Hunter sits on the concrete and leans against his motorcycle,  
holding an ornate dagger, it's blade a gold color, it's hilt  
silver, encrusted with jewels. He clutches it tightly as he  
has a  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A young Ashley giving a box to James.  
  
ASHLEY  
Happy one month.  
  
JAMES  
For me?  
  
He opens the box and removes the dagger.  
  
ASHLEY  
I know you like knives and all..  
  
35.  
  
  
JAMES  
Oh it's beautiful.  
  
He kisses her.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter begins to rock back and forth, clutching the dagger  
tighter.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley sitting on the floor in her room, holding the dagger  
in her hand.  
  
James is watching over her.  
  
JAMES  
Now cut yourself! Do it, or I'll do  
it for you!  
  
ASHLEY  
No!  
  
JAMES  
Fine!  
  
He grabs her arm and the knife. We see that it's the dagger.  
He puts the blade on her flesh but we come to the  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter drops the dagger.  
  
He's breathing hard. He looks at the dagger. The blade has  
blood on it. He looks at his hands. They're cut, a deep cut,  
blood pouring.  
  
He dips a finger in the puddle of blood forming on his hands  
and writes ASHLEY in blood on the concrete.  
  
He looks at his hands and the cuts close before his eyes.  
  
The Skull Cowboy appears.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
You did good.  
  
HUNTER  
Yes, I know.  
  
He lifts the dagger, expecting another flashback, but none  
comes. He slips it in his leather jacket's pocket.  
  
36.  
  
  
He turns to the Skull Cowboy.  
  
HUNTER  
I can heal myself?  
  
The Skull Cowboy nods.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Yes.  
  
HUNTER  
Am I invincible.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
As long as the Crow remains alive,  
so shall you.  
  
Hunter looks at the Crow that has now perched on his shoulder.  
  
HUNTER  
Of everything that must die between  
tonight and tomorrow, the Crow  
shall not be one of them.  
  
INT. SHANNON'S ROOM  
  
Shannon is lying in bed, tossing and turning to an unseen  
dream. But we do hear a jumble of OVERLAPPING VOICES.  
  
HUNTER (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
So I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
ASHLEY (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
Count on it. Two o'clock.  
  
HUNTER (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
I'll be waiting.  
  
ASHLEY (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
I never broke your fucking hearts!  
You treated me like dirt so I left  
your fucking asses on the doorstep!  
  
HUNTER (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
Touch her again and I'll kill every  
last one of ya!  
  
37.  
  
  
MIKE (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
Why can't ya just fucking die?!  
  
ASHLEY (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
Go to Hell.  
  
MIKE (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
You first.  
  
A GUNSHOT  
  
SHANNON  
NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
She bolts upright in bed, sweating, panting, the sheet  
clinging to her body, the rest of them twisted or on the  
floor.  
  
She puts a hand on her chest, feeling her racing pulse. She  
tries to steady it with a few deep breaths before she breaks  
down in tears.  
  
SHANNON  
No.  
  
EXT. SHANNON'S WINDOW - NIGHT  
  
The window goes up and Shannon steps out onto the grass.  
  
EXT. SHANNON'S DRIVEWAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
She starts her car and drives off, her tailights vanishing  
in the dark.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - NIGHT  
  
Hunter is sitting in front of Ashley's tombstone.  
  
HUNTER  
I can do it now. I can do everything  
I promised. Everything I swore I  
would do. I can get revenge, I can  
kill, all the people who hurt you.  
The people who wrecked your life.  
The ones that hurt you, raped you.  
I can keep the only promise I could  
never fulfill in life.  
  
38.  
  
  
EXT. STREET OUTSIDE CEMETARY - NIGHT  
  
Shannon's car pulls up. She gets out and looks at the  
forboding gate, and the darkness beyond, lit by only a few  
lights.  
  
She sighs and walks in.  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - CONTINUOUS  
  
She steps on a twig. It SNAPS under her foot.  
  
Hunter hears this and looks up. He quickly ducks behind  
Ashley's tombstone, blending in perfectly with the shadows.  
  
Shannon walks up to the grave.  
  
When she talks, her voice is close to cracking and she's  
close to crying.  
  
SHANNON  
I... I needed to tell someone about  
this. It's... it's been eating me  
since it happened. The... the guys  
who killed you  
(beat)  
I brought them. They were in my car.  
They were waiting... waiting for  
you two to part... waiting to  
strike...  
(sobbing)  
I'm so sorry Ashley. It's all my  
fault!  
  
She breaks down and runs out of the cemetary.  
  
Hunter rises from behind the tombstone, murder in his eyes.  
  
INT. SHANNON'S ROOM  
  
Shannon slips back into bed just as MRS. WINSTEAD opens the  
door and peaks in.  
  
Shannon's eyes are closed, she's asleep. Or so it seems.  
  
Maureen Winstead lays a slip of paper on Shannon's nightstand.  
  
MAUREEN  
(whispering)  
Good night.  
  
She shuts the door.  
  
39.  
  
  
Minutes later we hear a car start and drive away, but  
another one pulls up.  
  
Shannon gets out of bed to check on it.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
Shannon opens it.  
  
Hunter is immedietly upon her, his hands around her throat,  
squeezing the life out of her. He drives her backward and  
she trips over the arm of the sofa. Hunter falls on top of  
her.  
  
HUNTER  
Why?! WHY?!  
  
Shannon can barely get a breath, but she somehow manages a  
weak  
  
SHANNON  
Hunter?  
  
HUNTER  
Why?! Why did you bring Death to  
our door?! Why?  
  
He gets up off of her and lifts her up, his hands still  
around her throat. He throws her and she crashes against a  
wall.  
  
She backs into a corner and draws herself up into a ball.  
  
SHANNON  
I... I didn't want to! They made me!  
They made me do it!  
  
HUNTER  
Liar!  
  
He grabs her around the throat and lifts her up and again  
slams her against the wall.  
  
HUNTER  
I want the truth and I want it now!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Shannon's filling her car up with gas. The gas station is  
all but empty, and the attendant inside can't be seen  
because of the gas pump.  
  
40.  
  
  
The five murderers sneak up behind her.  
  
James pulls a familiar looking dagger and grabs Shannon,  
placing the blade firmly against her throat.  
  
JAMES  
Scream and you're dead.  
  
Shannon's face is twisted in fear.  
  
SHANNON  
What do you want?  
  
MIKE  
We have a choice for you. Take us  
to Hunter's, or die.  
  
SHANNON  
No.  
  
James drives the dagger into Shannon's side. She screams in  
pain.  
  
JAMES  
Agree, or I knick a vital organ!  
  
Shannon's face contorts in pain.  
  
SHANNON  
No. I won't betray my friends!  
  
James twists the dagger.  
  
Shannon screams.  
  
SHANNON  
Okay! Okay! I'll take you there!  
Just stop stabbing me!  
  
RICHARD  
Hey Mike, no one's here.  
  
MIKE  
You up for it?  
  
ERIC  
Damn right.  
  
JACK  
Hell yeah.  
  
41.  
  
  
James pushes her against the gas pump. You can guess what  
they do afterwards because we have come to the  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter's eyes open wide.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Shannon's sitting in her car, watching the exchange between  
Hunter and Ashley.  
  
The others are in the back.  
  
Mike gets close to her ear.  
  
MIKE  
You act anything but casual and you  
die with them.  
  
Shannon nods.  
  
SHANNON'S POV  
  
Ashley and Hunter kiss and Ashley walks toward her car.  
  
Ashley suddenly stops walking.  
  
ASHLEY  
Shannon?  
  
SHANNON  
Yeah?  
  
BLAM!  
  
a gunshot rings out, it hits Ashley in the arm. She spins  
and falls.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter releases her and Shannon slides to the floor, gasping  
for air and holding her throat.  
  
Hunter stumbles backward and falls heavily to the floor.  
  
HUNTER  
Oh, my God.  
  
Shannon starts to cry.  
  
HUNTER  
Oh, my God!  
  
42.  
  
  
SHANNON  
(weakly)  
Hunter?  
  
Hunter stands and runs out the door.  
  
SHANNON  
No! Wait!  
  
EXT. SHANNON'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Hunter runs out.  
  
Shannon stops at the door.  
  
Hunter hops on and starts his motorcycle. He drives away.  
  
Shannon watches him go.  
  
SHANNON  
Wait...  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
Hunter pulls over to the side of the road and stops. He lays  
his head in his hands.  
  
HUNTER  
What the hell happened to me?  
  
The Crow perches on the handlebars and CAWS, as if offering  
some kind of guidance.  
  
Hunter looks at the Crow and shakes his head.  
  
HUNTER  
I miss Ashley.  
  
The Skull Cowboy appears from the shadows.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
You let your anger, your thirst for  
vengence, cloud you judgement. You  
know Shannon would never voluntarily  
betray you or Ashley.  
  
Hunter looks down at the handlebars.  
  
HUNTER  
I know.  
  
43.  
  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
You know who hurt her and who  
killed the two of you. Go after  
them. Focus your anger on those who  
deserve it or else you will end up  
harming those who even mention the  
name Ashley, whether it was Ashley  
Crouch or not.  
  
Hunter wipes away a tear.  
  
HUNTER  
I really miss her.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
(softer)  
She misses you too. But the sooner  
the deeds are done, the sooner the  
scales are balanced...  
  
HUNTER  
(interrupting)  
The sooner I get to see her again.  
  
If the Skull Cowboy's face could be seen, he would be smiling.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Ride Cowboy, ride.  
  
Hunter does smirk, a lopsided smirk.  
  
HUNTER  
Keep on Rollin' baby. You know what  
time it is.  
  
EXT. VACANT LOT - NIGHT  
  
Vacant, dark. A group of thirteen members of the Rage hang  
around, leaning on cars, drinking, smoking, or doing drugs  
in a variety of ways. Ad libbed conversations about sex or  
drugs, or anything are heard.  
  
Another car pulls in.  
  
HEROINE ADDICT  
Darryl's here.  
  
BLUNT SMOKER  
Who's he got with him now?  
  
The car pulls to a stop. The headlights extinguish. The car  
shuts off. For a long moment, nothing happens... then the  
door opens and.. DARRYL'S BODY HITS THE CONCRETE!  
  
44.  
  
  
POT SMOKER  
What the fuck?!  
  
The Crow flutters to a landing on the hood of the car.  
  
Hunter steps out of the car.  
  
HUNTER  
What's up?  
  
MARIJUANA ADDICT  
Who are you?  
  
Hunter bows.  
  
HUNTER  
Hunter Gray, at your service.  
  
ECSTACY ADDICT  
But you're dead!  
  
Hunter walks over to him. He regards him.  
  
HUNTER  
Correction: You are.  
  
In a swift movement, Hunter grabs the addict's head and  
twist, snapping his neck and twisting his head all the way  
around.  
  
HUNTER  
Let the bodies hit the floor.  
  
He attacks the others, punching and kicking with full force,  
breaking bones. He grabs one of the remaining group members  
by the belt and back of the collar and slams him into a car  
door. The door becomes heavily dented and smeared in blood.  
Hunter pivots, backhanding an oncoming punch that breaks the  
victim's hand. Hunter elbows him in the stomach and the  
druggie doubles over, spitting up blood, foaming at the  
mouth. He goes down, dead.  
  
The Rage dogpile Hunter, throwing punch after punch onto the  
downed dead man. The Crow CAWS. Hunter forces his way up,  
throwing the Rage every which way.  
  
Hunter punches the nearest member smack in the nose. He  
falls, nose bleeding. Hunter steps on his head, crushing his  
skull with a sick CRUNCH.  
  
Hunter advances on a group. He grins.  
  
HUNTER  
Rage? Are you scared?  
  
45.  
  
  
He grabs another member, lifting him up onto his shoulder  
and chucking him head first into the concrete.  
  
Another member, the Heroine Addict, whips out a switch blade  
and rushes Hunter. Hunter grabs him by the shirt and throws  
him onto the hood of Darryl's car. The Heroine Addict slides  
on the hood, forcing the Crow to flap into the air, and  
crashes headfirst through the windshield. He goes halfway  
through, leaving bloody bits of broken glass behind.  
  
The Crow lands, cawing in annoyance, on the victim's butt.  
  
Hunter cracks the ribs of another Rage member with a stiff  
and wicked elbow.  
  
Another member, the Blunt Smoker backs away from Hunter.  
Hunter steps toward him.  
  
HUNTER  
Are you afraid?  
  
He takes the addict's head in his hands.  
  
HUNTER  
Don't be afraid. It'll be over soon.  
  
Hunter twists his neck, breaking it.  
  
The Pot Smoker pulls a gun.  
  
POT SMOKER  
Die you undead motherfucker!!  
  
He fires.  
  
Hunter dodges, spinning on one hand, cartwheeling, the  
bullet flies over him, missing him.  
  
CROWVISION: The Crow tries to dodge the bullet as well, but..  
  
The bullet pierces through the Crow's wing, blood, bone, and  
feathers splatter on the broken windshield. Hunter spins  
around as if he were the one shot in the arm. He falls to  
one knee.  
  
HUNTER'S POV  
  
He's staring down at his hand. Blood begins to pour off his  
fingertips as though he recieved the same wound.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
Hunter looks to the Crow, the bird's wing already healing.  
  
46.  
  
  
Hunter tries to stand but one of the remaining Rage members  
kicks him in the arm. Hunter cries out in pain. The member  
sneers and stomps Hunter's arm again. The six other suriving  
members converge on the injured avenger.  
  
The Crow's wing is now a battered, bloody mess. Bloody  
feathers are matted against the bone, blood oozing.  
  
HUNTER'S POV  
  
His world becomes a world of punches and kicks, each striking  
him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley being beaten by the Rage.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The Rage hauls Hunter to his feet. He's a bloody mess, his  
nose broken, lip busted, and bleeding, eyes swollen, head  
covered in a mess of cuts, blood pouring down his face, his  
sleeve clinging to his arm. It hangs limp, broken.  
  
Two members hold Hunter by the arms. Another approaches,  
waving a butterfly knife.  
  
The knife handler grins.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley getting a butterfly knife run over her stomach. The  
knife man grinning insanely.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
KNIFE MAN  
You see this blade? This blade is  
gonna make you squeal like a bitch.  
  
He slashes Hunter across the face, cutting his cheek. The  
cut begins to ooze blood, adding more crimson to his already  
red face. Hunter glares.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The cuts on Ashley's stomach begin to ooze blood.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter's eyes burn.  
  
The knife man places the knife against Hunter's throat.  
Hunter kicks the knife man. He stumbles back.  
  
47.  
  
  
Hunter pulls the two holding him together. Their heads  
collide with a sick THUD!  
  
The knife man attacks Hunter. Hunter allows himself to be  
stabbed and slashed. More blood oozes. Hunter grins.  
  
HUNTER  
Stop. That tickles.  
  
He grabs the butterfly and pulls it out of the attacker's  
hands. Hunter plunges it through the attacker's chest, his  
whole arm going completely through his back. He pulls his  
arm out and wipes off the blood.  
  
The survivors pile into one car.  
  
MARIJUANA ADDICT  
Let's get the fuck outta here!  
  
The car peels off. Hunter watches for a second, as the car  
skids around, speeding toward the entrance to the lot.  
Hunter flicks the butterfly knife.  
  
THE KNIFE flips end over end, flipping.  
  
INT. CAR  
  
The butterfly knife flips into the car and impales the  
driver. He slumps against the wheel, dead. The other members  
begin to yell and try to pry the dead man off the wheel.  
  
The dead weight of the driver causes his FOOT to floor the  
accelerator.  
  
EXT. VACANT LOT - NIGHT  
  
The car skids out of control and slams into Darryl's car.  
Both cars explode.  
  
Hunter watches the burning wrecks, the firey air blowing his  
black hair and long black coat out behind him. Hunter is  
smiling.  
  
HOLD ON THE BURNING WRECKS  
  
FADE TO:  
  
EXT. PARKING LOT - LATER  
  
The burning wrecks are no longer burning, but smoldering.  
Police and fire crews swarm the scene.  
  
48.  
  
  
DETECTIVE MAUREEN WINSTEAD ducks under a line of police tape.  
She approaches OFFICER LARRY MITCHELL, who's watching one of  
the body bags get loaded into the back of a corner's van.  
  
MAUREEN  
Christ, what happened here?  
  
LARRY  
Fucked if I know. Someone hears an  
explosion and calls us. Dispatch  
said carbombing. They forgot to  
mention massacre.  
  
MAUREEN  
Any witnesses?  
  
LARRY  
A homeless guy saw someone leave.  
Said something about a bird.  
Otherwise no physical description.  
  
MAUREEN  
One guy?  
  
LARRY  
This could've been a little gang  
brawl, one gang attacks one member  
of another, and underestimates him.  
All the bodies have the Rage tattoo.  
  
MAUREEN  
And there are a lot of bodies. I  
don't think they could underestimate  
on man, or that one man could kill  
these people in this fashion. These  
deaths are like something out of  
Friday the 13th.  
  
INVESTIGATING OFFICER (O.C.)  
Hey Detective! I think you might  
want to see this!  
  
Maureen and Larry jog over to one of the remaining cars and  
the Investigating Officer. The officer points to the door of  
one of the cars. Painted on the side, in blood, is a Crow.  
  
LARRY  
Jesus.  
  
MAUREEN  
The Crow.  
  
49.  
  
  
LARRY  
Yeah, but all those guys have done  
is leave chalk messages. And those  
stopped a year ago.  
  
MAUREEN  
They've been threatening to have a  
war, Larry. It looks like it started.  
  
EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
Hunter stumbles toward his motorcycle and falls to his knees.  
He looks at his reflection in a nearby puddle.  
  
He touches his face.  
  
HUNTER  
Why am I not healing?!  
  
The Crow hops into the alley, it's bloody, boney wing  
healing rapidly. Hunter looks from the Crow to the puddle.  
  
HUNTER'S POV  
  
In the puddle. His face heals slowly.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
HUNTER  
Next time you stay out of the  
battle zone.  
  
EXT. DRAINAGE DITCH - NIGHT  
  
The four survivors, and a new pal, JACOB PARKER, walk  
alongthe ditch and smoke weed.  
  
JACOB  
A Crow outline?  
  
ERIC  
Yeah. Weirdest fucking shit you've  
ever seen.  
  
JACK  
Ashley was craved into the wall too.  
  
MIKE  
Somebody who knows told somebody  
else.  
  
JACOB  
Who else knows?  
  
50.  
  
  
RICHARD  
Us five, Jimmy, and...  
  
MIKE  
Shannon! That bitch!  
  
ERIC  
So what are we gonna do about it?  
  
RICHARD  
Send her to Ashley and Hunter.  
  
They reach the convertible parked on the street.  
  
JACOB  
I'll be here when you get back.  
We'll celebrate.  
  
The four climb into the car and it roars away.  
  
Jacob walks back toward the big sewer drain. He crouches  
down and walks in.  
  
Unbeknowest to Jacob, Hunter is perched on the chainlink  
fence surrounding it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley ducking and following Jacob into the sewer.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Jacob walks out. He lights up another blunt.  
  
Hunter silently lands behind him.  
  
HUNTER  
Was it good for you?  
  
Jacob spins around.  
  
JACOB  
Who the fuck are you?  
  
HUNTER  
I'm going to tell you a story of  
man who should have learned not to  
play with knives. You see, this man  
meant an unfortunate, yet ironic  
end. Now as this story progresses,  
the friend of the deceased, a drug  
dealer, also meets his end, but his  
way is much more fun.  
  
51.  
  
  
The Crow lands on to the fence above them.  
  
JACOB  
You killed Jimmy...  
  
Hunter grabs Jacob by the collar and slams him into the  
concrete wall.  
  
HUNTER  
Your turn.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley, on the concrete, being raped by Jacob.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter closes his eyes tight, racked in pain.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley now being slammed up against the ditch, being raped  
once more.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter's eyes snap open. The pupils remind us of a Crow.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Jacob giving Ashley a few sticks of pot for her "efforts."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
You twisted her! You made her do  
things she never wanted to do just  
so you could give her a high and  
get yourself off! You fucked her in  
this filthly, disgusting hell hole  
of a drainage ditch! You made her  
feel like it was her fault!  
  
JACOB  
It was her fault!  
  
Hunter slams his forearm against Jacob's throat.  
  
HUNTER  
Wait your turn. You made me crazy  
in life! Now in death I can do  
something about it!  
  
52.  
  
  
JACOB  
Dude, you used to be cool when you  
ran with us. What happened?  
  
HUNTER  
You'd be amazed at how much a man  
can change in a year.  
  
He punches Jacob in the head and he knocks him out. Hunter  
slings him over his shoulder and proceeds into the sewer.  
  
INT. SEWER  
  
Jacob is duct taped to the floor of the sewer, four blocks  
of c4 taped next to him.  
  
The TIMERS read 30 minutes 04 seconds and keep ticking down.  
  
Jacob comes to and feels the duct tape keeping him down. He  
easily tears his arms free. He sits up.  
  
Hunter is sitting Indian style at the entrance, watching.  
  
Jacob holds up his free arms, duct tape dangling. He rips  
his legs free.  
  
JACOB  
Ha!  
  
Hunter holds up a REMOTE DETONATOR.  
  
HUNTER  
Ha.  
  
He presses the button.  
  
Jacob screams as the four blocks explode at once.  
  
EXT. DRAINAGE DITCH - CONTINUOUS  
  
BOOM!  
  
The ditch collapses inward and then explodes, sending debris  
flying everywhere. A huge fireball explodes skyward, the  
ground cracks, and anything flammable nearby is set ablaze.  
  
And walking out of the blaze, unharmed, the Crow flying  
above his head, is HUNTER.  
  
53.  
  
  
EXT. SKY ABOVE DRAINAGE DITCH - NIGHT  
  
From the air we can see that the explosions caused a huge  
inferno shaped like a Crow.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. DRAINAGE DITCH EXPLOSION - LATER  
  
Police swarm the now dying blaze.  
  
Two officers interview a witness, an old WOMAN. One sketches  
her description  
  
WOMAN  
He was about six two, maybe 220  
pounds. He looked well built. Short  
black hair, wore all black. His  
face was, well painted white.  
  
The POLICE SKETCH ARTIST looks up at her.  
  
SKETCHER  
Painted white?  
  
WOMAN  
Yes, with black lines down his eyes.  
He just walked out of the flames.  
Had a Crow with him.  
  
The Sketcher finishes up.  
  
SKETCHER  
Like this?  
  
He holds up the drawing.  
  
HOLD ON THE DRAWING AS IT PULLS BACK AND WE ARE LOOKING AT A  
TELEVISION SCREEN  
  
A NEWS ANCHOR sits at the desk. The picture now a small  
graphic next to his head.  
  
NEWS ANCHOR  
Police are on the look out for this  
man. He's describe at being six-  
two, 220 pounds, with short black  
hair and the face you see in the  
photo. May be accompanied by a Crow.  
  
PULL BACK UNTIL WE'RE  
  
54.  
  
  
INT. SHANNON'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM  
  
Shannon is curled up on the sofa, watching the news. Duane  
is sitting next to her.  
  
NEWS ANCHOR (TV)  
He is said to be extremely dangerous.  
If spotted please inform your local  
police.  
(beat)  
In other news, police are still  
searching for the person or persons  
involved in the robbery of Hunter  
Gray's grave, stealing the body.  
This news leaves some to wonder if  
there isn't some connect between  
the grave robbery, the recent  
explosion of the drainage ditch,  
and the mysterious death of James  
Artubury.  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
Hunter rides his motorcycle.  
  
INT. SHANNON'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM  
  
SHANNON  
I know it sounds crazy, but I swear  
Hunter attacked me.  
  
DUANE  
It does sound crazy. He's dead.  
Besides, why would he do that?  
  
SHANNON  
I don't know. Whoever it was asked  
me why I brought death to them.  
  
Duane shakes his head.  
  
DUANE  
I don't know.  
  
SHANNON  
He looked different. Even scary.  
(she shivers)  
His face was white, and he black  
lines down his eyes. He.. he was  
really really strong. He.. he  
grabbed my throat and then just let  
me go and ran.  
  
55.  
  
  
DUANE  
Now that is weird.  
  
EXT. STREET OUTSIDE SHANNON'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
A red convertible pulls up.  
  
INT. SHANNON'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
Shannon gets up to go answer.  
  
SHANNON  
What now?  
  
She opens the door.  
  
And Eric leaps in and knocks her back against the wall.  
  
Duane rushes and pounces on Eric. He knocks him to the floor.  
  
Mike pulls Duane off Eric and pistol whips him. Richard  
punches him in the face.  
  
Jack helps Eric hold Shannon back.  
  
JACK  
Where to?  
  
MIKE  
Upstairs.  
  
ERIC  
(RE: Duane)  
What about him.  
  
DUANE  
Let her go!  
  
MIKE  
Him too.  
  
INT. SHANNON'S ROOM  
  
The door is kicked open and Eric and Jack drag Shannon in.  
She's kicking and screaming.  
  
Duane is dragged in after her.  
  
Eric and Jack shove Shannon onto her bed. Richard pulls up a  
chair and they sit Duane down in it and duct tape him to the  
chair.  
  
56.  
  
  
RICHARD  
What us rip her open again.  
  
Duane's eyes widen in anger.  
  
DUANE  
Again?! Again?!  
  
He fights against the chair, but Mike punches him in the face.  
  
MIKE  
Sit still.  
  
Richard climbs on top of Shannon.  
  
RICHARD  
Me first.  
  
SHANNON  
No!  
  
TAP! TAP! TAP!  
  
MIKE  
What the fuck?  
  
TAP! TAP! TAP!  
  
ERIC  
It's just a Crow.  
  
The Crow is perched outside Shannon's window pecking on the  
glass.  
  
EXT. SHANNON'S WINDOW  
  
Hunter is perched above the window.  
  
INT. SHANNON'S ROOM  
  
Richard is struggling to hold Shannon down.  
  
RICHARD  
Help me here!  
  
Eric and Jack move in and hold Shannon down.  
  
HUNTER (O.C.)  
And suddenly I heard a tapping, as  
if someone gently rapping, rapping  
at my chamber door.  
  
Richard looks up from strugging to get Shannon's pants off.  
  
57.  
  
  
ERIC  
What's that?  
  
RICHARD  
Find out!  
  
BAM!  
  
The window blows open.  
  
HUNTER (O.C.)  
"'Tis some late visitor," I  
muttered, "tapping at my chamber  
door - only this and nothing more."  
  
Mike sticks his head out the window.  
  
EXT. SHANNON'S WINDOW  
  
Hunter grins down at the back of Mike's head.  
  
Mike pulls his head back in.  
  
INT. SHANNON'S ROOM  
  
MIKE  
I don't see anything.  
  
The lights dim and then come back on...  
  
And Hunter is perched on the windowsill.  
  
HUNTER  
And the silken, sad, uncertain  
rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me--filled me with  
fantastic terrors never felt  
before; So that now, to still the  
beating of my heart, I stood  
repeating...  
  
RICHARD  
(overlapping)  
Waste the son of a bitch!  
  
HUNTER  
"'Tis some visitor entreating  
entrance at my chamber door-- Some  
late visitor entreating entrance at  
my chamber door;-- This it is  
(He steps off the  
windowsill and onto  
the floor)  
and nothing more."  
  
58.  
  
  
And three guns ring out, firing shot after shot at Hunter.  
  
Hunter spreads his arms crucifix style, accepting each shot  
as it comes.  
  
Shannon screams.  
  
Finally the shots stop.  
  
And Hunter stands, unscathed.  
  
ERIC  
The fuck?!  
  
RICHARD  
He should be a motherfuckin' pin  
cushion!  
  
Duane blinks, suprised.  
  
Shannon gapes.  
  
Hunter simply wears his lopsided smirk and grandly states  
  
HUNTER  
Then this ebony bird beguiling my  
sad fancy into smiling, By the  
grave and stern decorum of the  
countenance it wore, "Though thy  
crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I  
said, "art sure no craven, Ghastly  
grim and ancient Raven wandering  
from the nightly shore-- Tell me  
what thy lordly name is on the  
night's Plutonian shore!" Quoth the  
Crow, "Nevermore."  
  
He grabs Jack and chucks him into the dresser.  
  
MIKE  
Fuck this shit!  
  
He turns and fires at Shannon.  
  
DUANE  
No!  
  
Hunter swiftly steps in front of the bullet, snatching it  
out of midair.  
  
The four run, but Hunter puts his hand to his mouth and  
blows the bullet. It flies and hits Jack in the leg.  
  
He falls.  
  
59.  
  
  
Hunter advances on him.  
  
EXT. SHANNON'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
The remaining three leap into the convertible before they  
realize  
  
RICHARD  
Where's Jack?  
  
MIKE  
Who fucking cares!  
  
He starts the car and floors it. They peel off into the night.  
  
INT. SHANNON'S HOUSE - KITCHEN  
  
Jack flies through the swinging door into the kitchen. He's  
bleeding from various places, and limping noticeably, blood  
oozing from his leg.  
  
JACK  
Somebody help me!  
  
HUNTER (O.C.)  
There's no one to help you now.  
  
Hunter suddenly appears next to Jack. He throws him into the  
wall.  
  
HUNTER  
You controlled her! You fucked her  
in your sick and twisted ways!  
  
Hunter grabs him by the collar and lifts him until they're  
face to face.  
  
HUNTER  
Even against her will.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley tied to a bed in a room containing some sick items.  
She's struggling against the ties that bind.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
You violated her! You told her how  
to act and who to know or else you  
beat her!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
60.  
  
  
Ashley falls to the ground after Jack hit her. He grabs a  
handfull of her hair.  
  
JACK  
You broke our agreement!  
  
ASHLEY  
I'm sorry!  
  
He raises his hand again.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Jack crashes against the refridgerator. Hunter opens it.  
  
HUNTER  
You  
(puts Jack's head in  
the door)  
sadistic  
(slams the door HARD)  
bastard!  
  
He pulls Jack out.  
  
HUNTER  
Time to join James and Jacob.  
  
Hunter pulls a gun from his pocket and puts it against  
Jack's head.  
  
JACK  
No man. Please, wait...  
  
HUNTER  
Go on. Beg. It makes this all the  
more...  
  
BLAM! Hunter pulls the trigger and the gun goes off, blowing  
Jack's brain out of the back of his head. Brain matter,  
gore, and blood splatter on the linoleum.  
  
HUNTER (CONT'D)  
Sweeter.  
  
Hunter sits hard on the floor.  
  
Shannon and Duane enter.  
  
Hunter looks up at them, his young face looks old and very  
tired.  
  
HUNTER  
Three more. Only three more.  
  
61.  
  
  
EXT. STREET/CONVERTIBLE - NIGHT  
  
The red convertible rockets down the street, the remaining  
three crammed inside, trying to righten themselves out.  
  
They're both very much overly stressed out.  
  
ERIC  
What the fuck are we supposed to do?!  
  
RICHARD  
I don't know, but I'm too fucking  
young to die!  
  
MIKE  
Shut up! Just shut up!  
  
The two fall silent.  
  
MIKE  
Everything dies. There has to be  
some way to kill him.  
  
ERIC  
Ah fuck man, we pumped his fucking  
body full of leadand he didn't even  
bleed! Didn't even take a fucking  
step back! It's like he's the  
fucking Angel of Death or something!  
  
MIKE  
No one's immortal!  
  
RICHARD  
Maybe he was wearing a bullet proof  
vest or something.  
  
ERIC  
Yeah. Yeah. A bullet proof vest. I  
didn't try to shoot him in the head.  
Did you?  
  
RICHARD  
Nope.  
  
MIKE  
No. He must be a cop.  
  
ERIC  
Yeah. He's trying to scare us into  
talking. He won't come after us. He  
can't risk killing all three of us.  
Not if he wants to arrest us.  
  
62.  
  
  
RICHARD  
Yeah.  
  
MIKE  
Let's go get Jacob.  
  
EXT. DRAINAGE DITCH EXPLOSION - NIGHT  
  
The three are standing on what is now the edge of a small  
crater. Police tape ropes off the deserted crime scene.  
  
MIKE  
What the fuck happened?  
  
RICHARD  
Looks like some kind of fucking  
explosion.  
  
ERIC  
Same guy?  
  
RICHARD  
No way. It took us a little while  
to get to Shannon's. This guy had  
to have time to do all this. Ain't  
no way.  
  
Mike moves down into the rubble. He searches around a bit as  
Richard continues.  
  
RICHARD (O.C.)  
Ain't no fucking way!  
  
Mike finds something and walks toward it. He ducks out of  
frame.  
  
MIKE  
Hey guys! Come here!  
  
Richard and Eric scramble down into the debris.  
  
RICHARD  
Mike?!  
  
MIKE (O.C.)  
Over here!  
  
They follow the sound of his voice and find Mike standing in  
front of a small portion of the only surviving wall that  
somehow survived the blast.  
  
Burnt into the wall is a Crow, and below it the word ASHLEY.  
  
Mike holds up a roll of duct tape.  
  
63.  
  
  
MIKE  
Found this too.  
  
RICHARD  
Oh man! It was him! It was!  
  
ERIC  
But who is he?!  
  
There is a WHOOSH of black leather and a CACKLE OF EVIL.  
  
The three spin.  
  
The Skull Cowboy is standing behind them.  
  
RICHARD  
Who are you?  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
I am but a simple messenger. You  
may call me the Skull Cowboy.  
  
MIKE  
Listen Mr. Cowboy, or whatever the  
fuck your name is, we really aren't  
in the mood for anymore freaky shit  
to happen!  
  
The Skull Cowboy shrugs.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Not my problem. I'm just a messenger.  
I bring you one.  
  
ERIC  
What is it?  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Death is coming for you, and Hunter  
Gray sends his regards.  
  
The three stare, their faces are a mixture of shock,  
surprise, and fear.  
  
RICHARD  
But this is the real world, the  
real real world, the dead don't  
come back. The dead don't come back!  
  
The Skull Cowboy cackles.  
  
64.  
  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
"And abashed the devil stood and  
felt how awful goodness is."  
(beat)  
You three messed up. Now it's time  
to pay the Crow.  
  
MIKE  
Fuck you!  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Sorry. I'm not of that sexual  
preference. But trust me when I say  
to say your prayers. Judgement Day  
isn't coming; it's already here.  
  
The Skull Cowboy turns and walks off.  
  
ERIC  
Hey! Come back here!  
  
The Skull Cowboy glances over his shoulder and cackles again.  
Then he's gone, but his laugh still hangs in the air.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SHANNON'S LIVING ROOM  
  
Hunter is sitting on the couch, the Crow perched on the arm.  
Duane and Shannon are sitting on an easy chair.  
  
HUNTER  
I miss her terribly.  
  
SHANNON  
I know.  
  
HUNTER  
I promised to protect her in life  
and I failed. Yet in death I am  
given another opportunity.  
  
DUANE  
Does it hurt?  
  
HUNTER  
Take all the pain you can imagine  
and multiply it 900 trillion times.  
Now take that number and imagine  
dying and then imagine clawing your  
way out of a coffin. Now imagine  
being alone.  
  
Hunter stands.  
  
65.  
  
  
HUNTER  
I must leave.  
  
SHANNON  
Why kill them?  
  
HUNTER  
They hurt her. They killed us.  
  
DUANE  
Nice seeing you again.  
  
HUNTER  
You too. Good bye.  
  
Shannon stands.  
  
SHANNON  
Wait. Why are you killing them?  
Just because they hurt her?  
  
HUNTER  
I swore to protect her. I broke  
that promise. I only have three  
things to live for now.  
  
SHANNON  
What are those three things?  
  
HUNTER  
Love, Death, and Redemption.  
  
With that said, he walks out the front door.  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
Hunter rides his motorcycle down the street. He stops at the  
curb and dismounts. He walks over to a white bricked building.  
  
HUNTER  
She told me about this place.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter and Ashley riding in his car.  
  
ASHLEY  
First time I ever got drugs was out  
here. My brother got me started.  
  
HUNTER  
Fucking dick. One of these days  
I'll have that building destroyed.  
  
66.  
  
  
ASHLEY  
There's no way you can.  
  
HUNTER  
I know. And it breaks me up inside.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter punches the side of the building. He leaves a large  
hole in it. He falls on his butt and just stares at the  
building.  
  
A JUNKIE walks up to him.  
  
JUNKIE  
Damn man. What the fuck are you  
supposed to be?  
  
HUNTER  
Pissed off.  
  
The Junkie takes a joint from his pocket.  
  
JUNKIE  
Take it.  
  
Hunter stands and waves his hand.  
  
HUNTER  
No.  
  
JUNKIE  
It'll fuck you up real good.  
  
Hunter glares.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley and the Junkie. He hands her a blunt.  
  
JUNKIE  
It'll fuck you up real good.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
I'll give ya something that'll fuck  
you up real good.  
  
He grabs the Junkies head and smashes it into the wall,  
literally crushing his head into pulp, and leaving a bloody  
stain on the wall.  
  
67.  
  
  
HUNTER  
That'll be free.  
  
He mounts his motorcycle and roars off.  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - NIGHT  
  
Hunter kneels at Ashley's grave.  
  
HUNTER  
I did it Ashley. I got the son of a  
bitch that got you started in drugs.  
I killed him. Smashed his fucking  
head into a wall.  
  
Hunter falls forward, resting his face in the grass in front  
of the tombstone.  
  
HUNTER  
Almost done. Almost done.  
  
He falls forward onto the dirt.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MALL  
  
Crowded. Shoppers enter stores, exit stores, carry bags,  
purchase items, eat at the food court, etc.  
  
Amid all this organized chaos are Duane and Shannon.  
  
DUANE  
Did last night even happen?  
  
SHANNON  
I don't know. I hope so. I enjoyed  
talking to Hunter again, even if he  
isn't the same.  
  
DUANE  
That was fun. The other parts...  
  
Shannon shivers.  
  
SHANNON  
Forget about the other parts.  
  
DUANE  
Okay.  
  
A CAW! is suddenly echoed throughout the mall. Duane and  
Shannon look around.  
  
68.  
  
  
SHANNON  
You don't think.  
  
Hunter sneaks up behind them.  
  
HUNTER  
Boo!  
  
Shannon and Duane both jump.  
  
DUANE  
What are you doing here?  
  
HUNTER  
Enjoying myself? Trying to have one  
last moment of normalcy? Trying to  
get one last grip on any sanity I  
have left?  
  
SHANNON  
There are cops everywhere! They're  
looking for you.  
  
HUNTER  
Let them.  
  
SHANNON  
What do you need to buy? Corpses  
don't tend to carry cash, check, or  
a major credit card.  
  
HUNTER  
There is an object of my vengence  
here.  
  
He pushes between them and walks off but Duane and Shannon  
grab his arms.  
  
DUANE  
Excuse me?  
  
Hunter stops and stares at both of them.  
  
HUNTER  
Ashley's half brother.  
  
SHANNON  
And what did he do?  
  
Hunter's eyes look sad. There is obviously an internal  
conflict.  
  
HUNTER  
I... I cannot say.  
  
69.  
  
  
DUANE  
Why?  
  
HUNTER  
I made a promise to Ashley never to  
tell her secrets.  
  
CAW!  
  
The Crow flies around.  
  
People point. "Look a bird!" "Cool, a Crow!" "That's one  
fucking big Crow!" and other ad libbed lines are thrown  
about in the background.  
  
The Crow perches on Hunter's shoulder. It CAWS once more.  
  
Hunter scoffs.  
  
HUNTER  
Spencers. It would figure.  
  
INT. SPENCER'S GIFTS  
  
The sex shop in the mall.  
  
MANNY BOYD is standing at the counter, paying for his  
purchase. The CLERK hands over the bag and some change.  
  
CLERK  
Two dollars forty cents is your  
change. Receit's in the bag. Thank  
you and come again.  
  
Manny takes his bag.  
  
Hunter walks into the store, the Crow perched on his shoulder.  
He is immedietly given strange, curious glances.  
  
He looks up at an unseen security camera and smiles and waves.  
  
Manny and Hunter bump into each other.  
  
MANNY  
Oh sorry. Hey, nice bird.  
(beat)  
What the hell happened to you?  
Halloween party?  
  
HUNTER  
No. But the same thing will happen  
to you.  
  
Manny blinks, confused.  
  
70.  
  
  
MANNY  
(laughs)  
Oh yeah. What's that?  
  
HUNTER  
I died.  
  
He grabs Manny and slams him into the rack of sex toys  
behind him. 


	2. part 2

The curious glances now become full fledge stares.  
  
MANNY  
What?  
  
HUNTER  
Remember Ashley Crouch?  
  
MANNY  
Yeah. She was murdered a year ago.  
  
HUNTER  
Who was she murdered with?  
  
Manny looks at him, confused.  
  
MANNY  
Her boyfriend?  
  
It now dawns on him who his assailant is.  
  
MANNY  
You! You're her boyfriend! But how?  
  
HUNTER  
What do you think she told her  
boyfriend about?  
  
MANNY  
(confused)  
I don't know...  
  
Hunter slams him against the racks again.  
  
HUNTER  
How about a little incident when  
she was ten? Do you remember that?!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A ten year old Ashley is sitting in her room watching TV.  
The door suddenly slams open and Manny is standing in the  
doorway, holding a knife.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The store MANAGER comes running. He pushes his way through  
the crowd.  
  
MANAGER  
No fighting! No fighting! You break  
anything and you bought it!  
  
Hunter turns his head to regard the Manager.  
  
HUNTER  
This is a personal matter.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley is slammed against the wall by her throat. Manny  
holds a knife against her.  
  
MANNY  
You and me are gonna have some fun.  
  
ASHLEY  
No, please! Just leave me alone!  
  
Manny squeezes tighter.  
  
MANNY  
Shut up!  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
MANAGER  
Then take it outside!  
  
Hunter grins evilly at Manny.  
  
HUNTER  
With pleasure.  
  
INT. MALL  
  
CRASH! In a shower of broken bits of glass of various sizes,  
Manny comes crashing through the plate glass window with the  
Spencer's Gifts logo on it.  
  
Hunter steps over the window frame.  
  
MANAGER (O.C.)  
Somebody call security!  
  
Manny slowly gets back to his feet. Hunter grabs him and  
pulls him face to face.  
  
HUNTER  
You started a chain of events with  
that first act of incestual rape  
that one fateful morning. Do you  
know how many times that one act  
has been repeated?  
  
MANNY  
(meekly)  
No?  
  
A huge crowd has formed, all watching the display. Shannon  
and Duane are among them.  
  
HUNTER  
Neither do I! And you started the  
whole motherfucking deal!  
  
MANNY  
I... I didn't want to!  
  
The words pierce Hunter like a knife. He pauses as if he's  
about to forgive.  
  
HUNTER  
I feel no remorse, no sorrow, no  
want to change what you have done,  
in your heart.  
  
MANNY  
(begging)  
Please.  
  
Hunter shakes his head and laughs.  
  
HUNTER  
Ashley begged for you to stop, but  
for two hours you kept on. She  
screamed, pleaded, begged  
(beat)  
And you showed no mercy. Expect  
none from me.  
  
He slams Manny's neck down on a jagged, sharp, pointed piece  
of glass left in the doorframe. It goes through his neck.  
Blood begins to poor. Manny twitches once and then dies.  
  
Five MALL SECURITY GUARDS arrives at the scene. They shoulder  
their way through the crowd.  
  
Hunter is sitting on the floor among the shards of glass,  
placing various shards in a shape. His demeanor is much like  
a child with blocks.  
  
MAIN SECURITY GUARD  
Don't move!  
  
Hunter looks up at the guards and curiously looks them over.  
He puts a finger to his lips.  
  
HUNTER  
Shh.  
  
He goes back to his work.  
  
The Main Security Guard motions for two others.  
  
MAIN SECURITY GUARD  
Grab him.  
  
Two move forward. One has BLONDE HAIR, the other BROWN HAIR.  
  
Hunter finishes his creation when they grab his arms and  
haul him to his feet.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley and Hunter are sitting in her room on her bed, lying  
next to each other.  
  
ASHLEY  
Do you know how many times I've  
been raped in here with my parents  
home and they never knew a thing  
because I was quiet?  
  
Hunter lifts himself up on one elbow.  
  
HUNTER  
Who? Who did that to you?  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter is thrashing now.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
BROWN HAIR throws Ashley down on the floor and gets on top  
of her. He pins her down.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter's pissed now.  
  
HUNTER  
You!  
  
Hunter throws the two security guards off. He lifts Brown  
Hair up.  
  
HUNTER  
You too?! You too?! How many more  
must I kill before I can rest?!  
  
He scoops up a handfull of glass and shoves it into Brown  
Hair's face. Brown Hair screams as Hunter grinds the glass  
into his face.  
  
He grabs the guard's gun and spins him, pulling it out of  
the holster. Hunter draws his gun and let's loose, emptying  
both clips into the guard.  
  
Brown Hair falls, his body riddled with bullet holes. His  
blood mixes with Manny's.  
  
The crowd coverges again, sickened by the sight.  
  
When the security guards finally shoulder through, Hunter is  
gone.  
  
MAIN SECURITY GUARD  
Okay people! Go on home! The mall  
is now closed!  
  
Duane and Shannon depart. The crowd divides.  
  
One lone girl, KRYSTEL KUNTSELMAN, is standing at the site  
still. She's looking at the glass.  
  
The glass is shaped in the form of a Crow, the word Ashley  
made underneath in blood. She looks up and spots the  
departing Duane and Shannon and rushes after them.  
  
EXT. MALL PARKING LOT - DAY  
  
Krystel rushes up to Duane and Shannon.  
  
KRYSTEL  
That was Hunter, wasn't it?  
  
Duane and Shannon stop. They turn back to look at her.  
  
SHANNON  
No it wasn't. I don't know who that  
was.  
  
KRYSTEL  
It was so. I'm not stupid! That was  
Hunter. It looked like him, sounded  
like him... even if it didn't act  
like him.  
  
DUANE  
Who are you?  
  
KRYSTEL  
I'm Krystel. Ashley's friend.  
  
SHANNON  
Come on. I know where we can find  
him.  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - DAY  
  
Hunter is lying on Ashley's grave, his hands behind his  
head, asleep. The Crow is perched on the tombstone keeping  
watch like some kind of weird bird sentry/alarm clock.  
  
Duane, Shannon, and Krystel approach.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Ahh. He's asleep.  
  
HUNTER  
No, just communing with the spirts.  
  
He opens his eyes.  
  
HUNTER  
What's up?  
  
KRYSTEL  
Hi. I'm Krystel.  
  
HUNTER  
So you're the enigmatic Krissy K.  
  
Hunter arches up and pushes off the tombstone to stand.  
  
HUNTER  
Ashley talked about you a lot. It's  
a pleasure to finally meet you.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Likewise.  
  
HUNTER  
What's the problem?  
  
SHANNON  
Okay, so Manny hurt her. What did  
the security guard do?  
  
HUNTER  
He hurt her too.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Why do you kill?  
  
HUNTER  
Because I can.  
  
KRYSTEL  
How many have you killed?  
  
HUNTER  
Why am I asked so many questions?  
(beat)  
There were five murderers. There  
are now three. And one other was in  
a drainage ditch when four blocks  
of c4 exploded in his face.  
  
Hunter laughs.  
  
KRYSTEL  
She was hurt that much?  
  
HUNTER  
More than you will ever know.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Tell me. Please.  
  
HUNTER  
I can't.  
  
He looks at the Crow. It's staring at Krystel, as if it's  
eyes could see into the deepest recesses of her soul.  
  
After a moment, the Crow nods.  
  
HUNTER  
I'll do better. I'll show you.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Wha...?  
  
Hunter grabs the sides of her head and closes his eyes. Both  
of their breaths come out in a great gasp of pain as we have  
a  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Various images from all the previous and short clips from  
future flashbacks fly by so fast we can get one, maybe two  
good glimpses to tell us when they happened.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Krystel is screaming. Duane and Shannon look on in horror,  
not sure what to do.  
  
Hunter finally releases her head. With a grunt, they both  
fall.  
  
Shannon and Duane rush over. Duane helps Krystel to her feet.  
  
DUANE  
Are you okay?  
  
Shannon kneels next to Hunter.  
  
SHANNON  
Hunter?  
  
Hunter rolls over and pushes himself up.  
  
HUNTER  
I'm fine.  
  
Krystel throws her arms around Hunter's waist and holds him  
tight.  
  
HUNTER  
What?  
  
She looks up at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
HUNTER  
I'm sorry. I thought you could  
handle it...  
  
KRYSTEL  
No, no, that's not it at all. I  
just now found out how happy you  
made her in life. You were truely  
the one for her.  
  
Hunter wraps his arms around her and holds her.  
  
HUNTER  
I told you I would be. She made me  
happy too.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter hold Ashley as she sleeps.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
INT. ERIC'S BEDROOM  
  
Postered, utterly, totally, and completly covered in posters  
of heavy metal bands and drugs.  
  
Eric is sitting on his bed with MELINDA BOYD, Manny's sister.  
They're both stoned out of their minds. Melinda's half naked.  
  
ERIC  
So are you in on it when we go take  
out that Krystel bitch?  
  
Melinda blows out pot smoke.  
  
MELINDA  
Sure.  
  
She passes the joint.  
  
ERIC  
Jesse in on it too?  
  
He takes a drag.  
  
MELINDA  
Of course.  
  
Eric stubs out the joint.  
  
Melinda pushes him down.  
  
MELINDA  
Come on baby. Fuck me raw.  
  
Eric flips her over so he's on top.  
  
ERIC  
Okay.  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - NIGHT  
  
Hunter and Krystel are sitting at Ashley's grave.  
  
HUNTER  
This is a holy place for me. I feel  
reenergized here.  
  
KRYSTEL  
I just feel sad.  
  
HUNTER  
It is through my sadness and pain  
that the rage comes.  
  
Krystel seems to fumble with the next question but finally  
gets it out.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Did you and Ashley ever... you know.  
  
HUNTER  
Yes. Just once. On the day we died.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter and Ashley laying on Hunter's bed. They're bodies are  
sweaty. He's on top of her, their lips pressed tightly  
together. Small moans escape their lips. They're both topless.  
  
Hunter's hand moves to the belt on Ashley's jeans. He begins  
to unbuckle it.  
  
Ashley breaks a kiss and Hunter moves to her neck.  
  
ASHLEY  
(heavily, breathy)  
I think we should stop.  
  
HUNTER  
(between kisses on  
her neck)  
You sure?  
  
ASHLEY  
No.  
  
She grabs his head and they kiss deeply once more. But no  
sex scenes for you dirty perverts because we have come to the  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
It just kinda went from there.  
  
KRYSTEL  
You didn't force her, did you?  
  
Hunter stares at her coldly.  
  
HUNTER  
Everytime she asked to stop I asked  
if she was sure. Everytime she  
would say yes. There was love  
behind it. Pure, unadulterated love.  
Pure, unadulterated passion. I  
would never force her. Never do  
anything that she did not want to do.  
  
Krystel looks at the ground.  
  
KRYSTEL  
I'm sorry.  
  
HUNTER  
I was going to propose to her the  
day after.  
  
Krystel looks up at him. She looks very sympathetic.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Oh God.  
  
HUNTER  
I don't know what happened to the  
ring. It's probably in a pawn shop  
whereever my parents moved to.  
  
KRYSTEL  
I never knew you loved her that much.  
  
HUNTER  
More than anyone ever knew.  
  
Krystel stands.  
  
KRYSTEL  
I better get going.  
  
Hunter stands.  
  
HUNTER  
I'll take you. I have one more  
piece of revenge tonight.  
  
INT. ERIC'S BEDROOM  
  
Eric stumbles out of bed, leaving the sleeping Melinda  
behind. He walks into  
  
INT. ERIC'S BATHROOM  
  
The strung out junkie stumbles into his bathroom. He stares  
at himself in the mirror.  
  
ERIC  
Fucking powerful shit.  
  
He rubs his eyes and opens the mirror. Behind it is a  
medicine cabinet.  
  
ERIC  
Where's my Visine?  
  
He looks around at the labels.  
  
ERIC  
There it is.  
  
He takes the bottle and shuts the mirror.  
  
IN THE REFLECTION  
  
is Hunter, standing behind Eric.  
  
HUNTER  
Anyone ever told you you look like  
shit when you first wake up?  
  
Eric turns and Hunter grabs his throat. He pivots and slams  
him against the wall.  
  
HUNTER  
You, the other four, the Rage. You  
raped her. You took away her  
innocence more than any of the  
others ever did alone. Why?  
  
ERIC  
She was a bitch. She needed to be  
taught a lesson.  
  
Hunter shakes his head and laughs, a deep, evil laugh.  
  
HUNTER  
Wrong- Fucking- Answer.  
  
He smashes Eric's face into the mirror. It shatters and  
pieces of glass fall away.  
  
He pulls Eric's bleeding face out of the mirror.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley trying to fight off Eric, but he grabs her wrists and  
pins them to the ground.  
  
Ashley screams.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter's scream echoes her own as he drives Eric's face  
against the faucet in the sink.  
  
It snaps off.  
  
Hunter hangs Eric by the back of his shirt on the coat rack  
on the bathroom door.  
  
HUNTER  
You wrecked her! You made her feel  
inadequate. You made her believe  
she was nothing.  
  
ERIC  
She was nothing.  
  
He spits blood in Hunter's face.  
  
Hunter laughs and wipes it away. He takes Eric's face in his  
hands and almost lovingly gets face to face.  
  
HUNTER  
You lose.  
  
He turns away.  
  
Eric tries to get himself down, and is so preoccupied with  
it that he doesn't see Hunter pick up something from the  
counter.  
  
ERIC  
You're not gonna kill me?  
  
Hunter, his back to Eric, gives his lopsided smirk.  
  
HUNTER  
Only if I miss.  
  
He whirls and throws a RAZOR BLADE. Eric's eyes go wide. The  
blade rams itself through Eric's throat. Blood runs down the  
back of the door.  
  
Hunter shrugs.  
  
HUNTER  
I guess I didn't miss.  
  
He walks out of the bathroom.  
  
THE MIRROR  
  
we see the broken pieces that fell off left the remaining  
pieces in the shape of a Crow.  
  
INT. ERIC'S BEDROOM - MELINDA'S POV  
  
She wakes up to find Hunter on top of her.  
  
HUNTER  
Come on baby. Fuck me raw.  
  
She screams.  
  
INT. ERIC'S BEDROOM  
  
MELINDA  
Eric! Eric!  
  
HUNTER  
Eric can't hear you. He had a  
little accident shaving.  
  
MELINDA  
What do you want?!  
  
HUNTER  
To live again. To be able to live  
out my dreams. To marry. To father  
children. To die happy?  
(menacingly)  
Revenge.  
  
Melinda starts to cry.  
  
MELINDA  
What are you gonna do?  
  
HUNTER  
I oughta rape you. Rape you like  
you let Manny rape you so he could  
"practice his technique" for when  
he raped Ashley! For all the ones  
that came because of it! For you  
and your sister getting the parents  
out of the house!  
  
Hunter forcefully kisses her. Melinda flails and tries to  
fight him off but Hunter pins her to the bed.  
  
MELINDA  
No, please don't.  
  
HUNTER  
I'm not. I'm better than you. But  
you will still die.  
  
He grabs a pillow and shoves it over Melinda's face. Using  
his Crow strength, he shoves the pillow tightly over  
Melinda's mouth.  
  
She SCREAMS into the pillow, thrashing, fighting.  
  
HUNTER  
How does it feel?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?!  
  
She stops moving.  
  
Hunter rips up the pillow, the stuffing falling  
  
ON THE FLOOR  
  
in the shape of the Crow.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ANOTHER DRAINAGE DITCH - NIGHT  
  
Hunter rides into a different drainage ditch now. This one  
ends in a circle, and a stack of bolted pipes under a chain  
link fence.  
  
He looks around at the gang graffiti: one word stylized with  
spray paint on the surrounding concrete. RAGE.  
  
Hunter turns on his radio and walks toward the stacked pipes.  
  
The radio begins to play COMMERCIALS.  
  
Hunter reaches out and tentatively touches one of the pipes.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley hops into the ditch where Eric is waiting. She  
strikes a pose.  
  
ASHLEY  
I'm here. What's up?  
  
ERIC  
Oh, not much.  
  
Someone grabs Ashley from behind and shoves her against the  
pipes.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
SLOW MOTION:  
  
Hunter is flung against the pipes as "One Step Closer" by  
Linkin Park plays over the radio and plays through the next  
scene.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
NORMAL MOTION:  
  
Ashley, her face a mask of fear, tries desperately to fight  
off who we now see are Eric and Mike. Seven more appear. We  
recognize James, Jack, and Richard. The other four we don't.  
  
Jack pushes her against the sloping side of the ditch.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
SLOW MOTION:  
  
Hunter hits the sloping side, his arms snapping out, crucifix  
style.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
NORMAL MOTION:  
  
Jack forces himself between Ashley's legs as the rest hold  
her down. Her arms are pinned crucifix style.  
  
She struggles to fight them off.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
SLOW MOTION:  
  
Hunter's head snaps backward, slamming into the concrete and  
leaving a hole there.  
  
He screams.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
NORMAL MOTION:  
  
Ashley screams as she's tossed into the middle of the ditch.  
  
She tries to scramble to her feet, to run away, but one of  
the unknowns is on top of her, holding her down.  
  
The others pin Ashley down as the unknown violates her.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
SLOW MOTION:  
  
Hunter falls into the middle of the ditch and begins to  
convulse and spasm as if he's having a major, life thretening  
seizure.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
NORMAL MOTION:  
  
Ashley is slammed roughly against the pipes.  
  
Mike grabs a handfull of her hair.  
  
MIKE  
Should've learned not to trust us.  
  
He roughly throws her down.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
SLOW MOTION:  
  
Hunter falls to his knees, clutching his head in pain and  
tormented by the memory.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
NORMAL MOTION:  
  
Ashley pulls herself up by the fence and slumps against it,  
crying.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
NORMAL MOTION:  
  
Hunter grabs the fence and pulls himself up. He raises his  
face to the sky and screams.  
  
HUNTER  
NO MORE!!!!!!!  
  
He rips the fence down and throws it aside.  
  
SLOW MOTION MONTAGE  
  
He rips a pipe out of the stack causing a few to fall. He  
throws the pipe into the sky.  
  
It twists and spirals until it comes to rest behind him.  
  
Hunter turns and digs his fists into the stylized Rage  
paintings. He crushes the words into powder, brushing it  
aside, throwing whatever rocks he picks up. He has the once  
smooth concrete filled with holes.  
  
He visciously kicks one of the pipes, denting it and causing  
the rest to fall.  
  
He screams in a blind rage and begins throwing the pipes  
into the air. They all land in seemingly random patterns on  
the ground.  
  
When the pipes run out he grabs the chain link fence and  
rips it apart, twisting what's left. He throws that too.  
  
He falls to his knees and screams again.  
  
ARIAL VIEW IN NORMAL MOTION  
  
We now see that the seemingly random desctruction and  
throwing of pipes actually creates an outline. An outline of  
a Crow.  
  
Hunter's scream becomes one word.  
  
HUNTER  
ASHLEY!!!!!!!!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ERIC'S HOUSE/STREET - DAY  
  
The red convertible is parked outside.  
  
INT. ERIC'S LIVING ROOM  
  
Mike and Richard open the front door and walk inside.  
  
MIKE  
Eric!  
  
RICHARD  
He's probably upstairs still asleep.  
  
MIKE  
Probably.  
  
They head up the stairs.  
  
INT. ERIC'S BEDROOM  
  
The two walk in to find Melinda, dead on the bed. A ripped  
up pillow next to her.  
  
Mike crouches next to the Crow shape on the floor.  
  
MIKE  
Same guy.  
  
RICHARD  
Where's Eric?  
  
MIKE  
Check his bathroom.  
  
Richard rushes to the bathroom. Mike continues to stare at  
the outline.  
  
RICHARD (O.C.)  
Oh fuck!  
  
Mike stands and runs to  
  
INT. ERIC'S BATHROOM  
  
Eric is still hanging on the door, the razor blade still  
through his throat.  
  
Richard is looking ill as Mike approaches.  
  
RICHARD  
We're the only two left!  
  
EXT. CROW OUTLINE DRAINAGE DITCH - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Hunter is curled up in a tight ball, laying in the center of  
his Crow outline.  
  
A black boot taps his arm.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Hey! Hey! Wake up!  
  
Hunter opens his eyes.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Nice piece of work you did.  
  
HUNTER  
Nine people.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Excuse me?  
  
He climbs to his feet.  
  
HUNTER  
Nine. Nine people! Right here! The  
five murderers and four others!  
Right on this spot! They took away  
more from her then any of the  
others did!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley sitting on Hunter's lap, crying.  
  
ASHLEY  
You ask yourself why me? Why me,  
and what could I have done to stop  
it?  
  
Hunter holds her tight.  
  
HUNTER  
I swear to you that if I ever see  
them, I will kill them.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter spins around and punt kicks a pipe. It flies off into  
the sky.  
  
HUNTER  
NO MORE FLASHBACKS!!! NO MORE!!!!  
  
The Skull Cowboy puts a hand on Hunter's arm.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
They help you build your rage.  
  
HUNTER  
No more! I can't handle them  
anymore! Did you know that I knew  
Ashley from long before? Her  
parents were friends with mine. I  
saw everything that happened to her  
and did nothing! NOTHING!  
  
He rips up a piece of concrete and hurtles it into the  
distance.  
  
HUNTER  
I saw it all! All the rapes, all  
the beatings, all the sexual  
perversions! I never wanted to see  
them, I just wanted to protect her!  
I DON'T WANT TO EXPERIENCE HER PAIN!  
  
Hunter punches straight into the ground, up to his shoulder.  
He pulls his hand out. His hand is bleeding, raw, and it  
immedietly heals.  
  
HUNTER  
I need someone to kill.  
  
Behind him, four gang members from the Rage emerge on the  
destruction.  
  
RAGE 1  
What the fuck?  
  
RAGE 4  
Who the fuck is that?  
  
Hunter turns around.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The four unknowns forcing Ashley down.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Here's your someone.  
  
HUNTER  
The four...  
  
Rage 2 menacingly approaches Hunter and whips out a  
switchblade.  
  
RAGE 2  
You better have a good fucking  
reason for doing this...  
  
SMASH!  
  
Hunter's fist shoots up and completely shatters the skull of  
Rage 2.  
  
The other three look on in shock.  
  
RAGE 3  
Waste him!  
  
Hunter looks at them.  
  
HUNTER  
As much as I wish I could send you  
all to hell with a nice, cold,  
painful, slow death  
(draws his gun)  
I'm low on time.  
  
BLAM BLAM BLAM!  
  
THE CROW  
  
perches in a nearby tree.  
  
HOLD ON THE CROW  
  
as we hear the other three scream in pain and terror.  
  
The Crow takes off into the sky to avoid splashing blood.  
  
It finally perches on Hunter's shoulder.  
  
HUNTER  
I need to talk to Krystel.  
  
He mounts his motorcycle and roars off.  
  
The three Rage members have been completely riddled with  
bullets, their blood flowing out around them and into the  
shape of a Crow.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ALLEY - DAY  
  
JESSE BOYD leans against the wall of an alley, smoking a  
joint. She's talking to Mike and Richard.  
  
JESSE  
This is all that Krystel bitch's  
fault. Her and that painted up guy.  
  
MIKE  
You still want to take her out?  
  
Jesse blows out smoke.  
  
JESSE  
More than anything. Of course Mom  
wants in too.  
  
RICHARD  
The more the merrier.  
  
JESSE  
When?  
  
MIKE  
Tonight.  
  
She drops the joint on the ground and grinds it out.  
  
JESSE  
Good.  
  
EXT. KRYSTEL'S HOUSE - PORCH - DUSK  
  
Hunter is perched on the porch rail, the Crow next to him.  
Krystel is sitting on the porch swing.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Eric and Melinda?  
  
HUNTER  
Yes. Two more to go.  
  
Krystel looks at the seat next to her and back at Hunter.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Why are you perched on the rail?  
  
Hunter shrugs.  
  
HUNTER  
Force of habit.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Sit next to me.  
  
Hunter slides off the rail and onto the porch. He walks over  
to the seat and very hesitantly sits next to her.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Tell me more about you and Ashley.  
  
HUNTER  
We lost every dream we had. Every  
hope for the future.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Tell me.  
  
HUNTER  
We dreamed of marriage.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter and Ashley on his bed, lying next to each other.  
  
ASHLEY  
I want a Baptist ceremony. You  
don't have to kneel.  
  
HUNTER  
Hey, no arguement there.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
We dreamed of having children.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter and Ashley again on the bed. She puts his hand is on  
her stomach.  
  
He raises an eyebrow.  
  
HUNTER  
Are you trying to tell me something?  
  
Ashley smiles.  
  
ASHLEY  
No, but maybe one day.  
  
HUNTER  
Whew.  
  
ASHLEY  
Is this how you'll sleep when I'm  
pregnant?  
  
Hunter nods. He rubs her stomach.  
  
HUNTER  
Yep.  
  
ASHLEY  
I'll guide your hand to all the  
kicks.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter puts his head in his hands.  
  
KRYSTEL  
I'm so sorry.  
  
HUNTER  
Why us God? Why us?  
  
She pulls him close and he buries his face in her shoulder.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
ASHLEY  
Only Krystel and I know where they  
live and she knows as much as I do.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter raises his head.  
  
HUNTER  
Why did you helped protect them.  
  
KRYSTEL  
What?  
  
HUNTER  
Ashley told me you knew where they  
lived and what they had done. Why  
did you not talk?  
  
KRYSTEL  
You knew just all the same things I  
did! Why didn't _you_ talk?  
  
HUNTER  
Who would believe a former gang  
member?!  
  
KRYSTEL  
Does it really matter now?  
  
HUNTER  
They killed us! If you had talked,  
we would both be alive!  
  
KRYSTEL  
I'm sorry.  
  
Hunter stands.  
  
HUNTER  
Sorry doesn't give us back our  
hopes and our dreams!  
  
He back hands her. She falls flat on the porch swing.  
  
KRYSTEL  
I'm sorry.  
  
HUNTER  
You killed us. You're just as  
guilty as they are.  
  
He storms off, but the Crow stays behind.  
  
EXT. STREET  
  
Hunter flies down the street.  
  
A red convertible passes.  
  
INT. KRYSTEL'S HOUSE - KITCHEN  
  
Krystel walks in and up to the sink. She puts a hand on her  
cheek, and then picks up a dish. She starts to dry it off,  
but let's it drop into the soapy water. She starts to cry.  
  
EXT. KRYSTEL'S HOUSE/STREET - NIGHT  
  
The red convertible pulls up. Mike, Richard, Jesse, and  
DONNA BOYD, the mother, get out. They look at the house. The  
only light comes from the side window, the kitchen.  
  
MIKE  
There's a light on in the kitchen.  
  
DONNA  
Let's go.  
  
Unseen behind them, but seen to us, The Crow watches.  
  
EXT. PARK - NIGHT  
  
Hunter walks up the path to the park. Only one family is  
there: a MOTHER sitting on a bench and her little BOY  
playing on the equipment.  
  
Hunter walks up to one of the playsets, the one with the  
plastic spiral slide, a pole, a bridge and a fort. He leans  
his head against it and has a  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter playfully chasing Ashley around the same piece of  
equipment.  
  
HUNTER  
I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you!  
  
ASHLEY  
Not in this lifetime!  
  
She tries to scramble up the slide but Hunter grabs her foot.  
She slides back to the bottom and Hunter places his hands on  
either side of her.  
  
HUNTER  
Caught you.  
  
ASHLEY  
(very breathy)  
What are you going to do to me?  
  
HUNTER  
I don't know.  
  
Ashley pulls him into a deep kiss.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter leans against the pole. The little boy walks up to him.  
  
BOY  
Hey mister, what are you supposed  
to be? A clown?  
  
Hunter smiles a sad smile, very much like Eric Draven from  
the first film.  
  
HUNTER  
Sometimes.  
  
BOY  
Why all black and white?  
  
HUNTER  
I'm very sad.  
  
BOY  
Why?  
  
Hunter shakes his head.  
  
HUNTER  
You wouldn't understand.  
  
BOY  
Try me. Mom says I understand a lot  
for my age.  
  
Hunter smiles a happier smile.  
  
HUNTER  
Is that so?  
(gestures)  
That her over there?  
  
The boy nods proudly.  
  
BOY  
Yep.  
  
HUNTER  
Keep her close.  
  
BOY  
Now why are you so sad?  
  
Hunter climbs onto the playset and sits by the rubber  
porthole with a plastic bubble for a window. The bubble is  
missing a piece at the top. The boy sits next to him.  
  
HUNTER  
My girlfriend died a year ago.  
  
BOY  
Oh. I'm sorry. My grandma died last  
year too. I was close to her.  
  
Hunter looks up at the stars.  
  
HUNTER  
I know that pain.  
  
BOY  
How did your girlfriend die?  
  
HUNTER  
Four ex boyfriends and a drug  
dealer, members of The Rage,  
murdered her outside my apartment.  
  
The boy thinks about that for a second.  
  
BOY  
Mom told me about that.  
  
Hunter looks at him, surprised.  
  
HUNTER  
Yeah?  
  
BOY  
Her boyfriend died too.  
  
HUNTER  
I know.  
  
The boy peers closely at him.  
  
BOY  
You're the boyfriend.  
  
Hunter smiles and laughs.  
  
HUNTER  
Yes. You are very observant.  
  
BOY  
But how did you come back?  
  
Hunter winks.  
  
HUNTER  
A little bird.  
  
BOY  
Oh.  
(beat)  
Did you kill those other people?  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
BOY  
Why?  
  
HUNTER  
You are a curious lad. They took  
everything from us. They took our  
love. They hurt her in the past.  
When I met her they were still  
hurting her. So now they must die  
to restore the cosmic balance of  
good and evil. Please don't do what  
I do. It is very painful.  
  
The boy sits in silence for a long beat.  
  
BOY  
Did you two ever come here?  
  
HUNTER  
Yes, a few times. We have many  
memories here.  
  
He hesitantly reaches out and touches the broken piece on  
the bubble. He gasps as he has a  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
ASHLEY'S HAND  
  
breaking the bubble as she's raped off screen. Her screams  
fade as we  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter backpedals against the bars on the opposite side of  
the porthole. He gasps in pain and shock.  
  
BOY  
Are you okay?  
  
Hunter takes a deep breath, seemingly very calm...  
  
And then bellows a war cry and punches the bubble with full  
force. The plastic explodes outward in a shower of small,  
sharp pieces.  
  
Hunter pulls his hand back. It's bleeding from various cuts  
and plastic sticks in various places.  
  
BOY  
(quietly)  
Wow.  
(beat)  
Are you okay?  
  
Hunter grits his teeth and pulls out a big piece of plastic.  
He tosses it through the hole in the porthole.  
  
HUNTER  
I'm fine.  
  
He balls his hand into a fist and the other pieces of  
plastic pop out. The cuts heal.  
  
BOY  
Cool.  
  
HUNTER  
That is the only good thing about  
being what I am. I can heal. But  
yet...  
(sighs, beat)  
I hurt someone before I came here.  
I can't heal emotional pain. Maybe  
I should go talk to her.  
  
BOY  
Might be a good idea.  
  
Hunter smiles at the boy.  
  
HUNTER  
You know what? When I get back up  
there, I'll tell your grandma that  
you said hi.  
  
BOY  
Thank you.  
  
Hunter stands and helps the boy up.  
  
HUNTER  
Have fun.  
  
BOY  
Good luck.  
  
HUNTER  
Thanks.  
  
He climbs down and walks away.  
  
The boy's mother watches as Hunter walks away. When he  
passes, she rushes to the playset.  
  
MOTHER  
David?!  
  
The boy hops down from the playset.  
  
BOY  
Yeah Mom?  
  
She hugs him tightly.  
  
MOTHER  
Who was that?  
  
BOY  
No. He's my friend.  
  
EXT. DRAINAGE DITCH EXPLOSION - NIGHT  
  
Hunter is standing on the edge, surveying his handiwork.  
  
HUNTER  
I did good here.  
  
He spots a metallic object in a pile of rubble. He picks it  
up. It's a lead pipe with one end fused closed.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Jacob hitting Ashley with it.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter snaps it in half.  
  
HUNTER  
There. I broke it.  
  
CROWVISION  
  
The four killers slowly walking up to Krystel's door. Mike  
tries the knob. It turns. He pushes the door open.  
  
MIKE  
(whisper)  
She left the door unlocked?  
  
RICHARD  
This'll be easier than we thought.  
  
Hunter's eyes widen. He mounts his motorcycle and roars off.  
  
INT. KRYSTEL'S HOUSE - KITCHEN  
  
Krystel is still sobbing over the water filled sink.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Oh God.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM  
  
The four sneak toward the kitchen.  
  
INT. KITCHEN  
  
A TEAR falls into the water. Krystel wipes her eyes.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Oh God, why?  
  
BEHIND HER the four sneak in. Mike puts his finger to his  
lips and points.  
  
They jump her.  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
Hunter skids around a corner.  
  
INT. KRYSTEL'S HOUSE - KITCHEN  
  
Mike and Richard push Krystel up onto the table. They have  
her pinned.  
  
KRYSTEL  
What do you want?!  
  
MIKE  
Revenge.  
  
Donna pulls four massive nails and a hammer from the bag on  
her hip.  
  
DONNA  
We're going to crucify you and then  
watch you slowly die.  
  
KRYSTEL  
No!  
  
She fights, but Mike hits her.  
  
The lights in the kitchen suddenly DROP TO BLACK.  
  
All we can HEAR now are voices.  
  
RICHARD  
Someone light a fucking match.  
  
JESSE  
I got it.  
  
She lights a match. HUNTER'S FACE is only centimeters in  
front of the match.  
  
HUNTER  
Boo.  
  
He blows out the match, once again plunging the room into  
darkness. There's the sound of Jesse flying into the wall.  
  
MIKE  
What the fuck?!  
  
DONNA  
No!  
  
The sounds of a brawl ensue. Things are smashed, the sounds  
of fists connecting with skin are heard. We don't know which  
side is winning, but we have a pretty damn good idea.  
  
Finally the lights come back on. Mike has Krystel in front  
of him, a knife to her throat.  
  
MIKE  
Ha ha.  
  
Hunter draws his handgun.  
  
HUNTER  
Ha.  
  
The other three recover and form a wide circle around Hunter  
and Mike. He's closed in.  
  
MIKE  
Drop the gun.  
  
Hunter tries to get a clear shot, but Mike has Krystel in  
front of him in a way that no shot will hit Mike without  
hitting her.  
  
Mike presses the blade against the flesh on Krystel's throat.  
  
MIKE  
I said drop it and slide it here!  
  
KRYSTEL  
Just shoot him!  
  
HUNTER  
I can't get a shot!  
  
KRYSTEL  
Just do it!  
  
Hunter has no choice. He drops the gun and slides it to  
Mike's feet.  
  
MIKE  
Good.  
  
The Skull Cowboy emerges from the shadows behind Mike. He  
grabs him and spins him around to face him. The Skull Cowboy  
wraps his arms around Mike's waist and throws him over his  
head and into the wall.  
  
The Skull Cowboy tosses Hunter his gun back. Donna draws  
hers and fires. The Skull Cowboy grabs Krystel and turns his  
back to the firefight, holding her against him.  
  
Hunter slides across the floor to the table. He leaps to his  
feet. On the table are the long nails. Hunter grabs two and  
ducks a spray of bullets.  
  
Jesse rushes Hunter, taking a swing. Hunter ducks and rams a  
nail through her wrist. He impales her against the wall. He  
slams the other one home.  
  
Richard leaps onto Hunter's back but Hunter turns and slams  
him into the wall and throws him over his shoulder.  
  
MIKE  
Goddammit! This is a lost cause!  
Let's go!  
  
He and Richard run. Donna takes a swing at Hunter before  
watching them run. Hunter takes this moment to impale her  
wrist against the wall with another nail.  
  
DONNA  
Don't leave! Help!  
  
EXT. KRYSTEL'S HOUSE/STREET - NIGHT  
  
Richard and Mike hop into the convertible and speed away.  
  
INT. KRYSTEL'S HOUSE - KITCHEN  
  
Hunter looks at Donna, hanging by one arm, bleeding profusely.  
  
HUNTER  
Jesse's dead.  
(to Skull Cowboy)  
Hey Skull Cowboy.  
  
The Skull Cowboy turns his head to look at Hunter.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Yo?  
  
Hunter grins evilly at Donna.  
  
HUNTER  
Hold her other arm.  
  
The Skull Cowboy walks over and holds Donna's other arm out.  
She screams and thrashes, trying to pull her arm out of the  
Skull Cowboy's vice like grip.  
  
DONNA  
No, please.  
  
HUNTER  
That's what Ashley said.  
  
He flips the nail into the air. It spins end over end as it  
falls. Hunter executes a spectacular spinning martial arts  
kick, kicking the flat end of the nail and sending it  
sailing straight through Donna's other wrist.  
  
He steps back to check his handiwork.  
  
HUNTER  
And abashed the devil stood and  
felt how awful goodness is.  
  
The two hanging on the wall are now dead. Krystel walks up  
to Hunter.  
  
KRYSTEL  
What are you going to do with them  
now?  
  
HUNTER  
Let them stay there for a few more  
minutes, then I'll chop them into  
small pieces and use them for  
fertilizer on your lawn.  
  
Krystel grabs the Skull Cowboy's arm.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Thank you. I owe you my life.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
No problem.  
  
HUNTER  
Are you usually this involved?  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
No. But damn it feels good.  
  
Hunter grins.  
  
HUNTER  
That is does.  
  
EXT. STREET/CONVERTIBLE  
  
The convertible is flying down the street.  
  
RICHARD  
Ah fuck! Ah fuck!  
  
MIKE  
Goddamn that son of a bitch! There  
has to be some way to kill him!  
  
RICHARD  
That's Hunter-fucking-Gray! We  
already killed him!  
  
MIKE  
I know! How the fuck did he come  
back?!  
  
RICHARD  
The Skull Cowboy. That motherfucker  
in spurs!  
(panics)  
We're gonna die man! We're gonna  
fucking die!  
  
MIKE  
No! Nobody's gonna die!  
  
RICHARD  
Shit man, I need to pick up weed. I  
need something.  
  
MIKE  
Fine. I'll pick you up later.  
  
He pulls up to the curb. Richard gets out.  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - DUSK  
  
Hunter is sitting at Ashley's grave.  
  
HUNTER  
Two more. Just two more and we get  
to be together again. God I miss  
you. It hurt to be apart when we  
were alive. It's even worse now...  
but just two more. Two more and the  
pain will go away.  
  
The Skull Cowboy approaches.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
You really love her, don't you?  
  
HUNTER  
More than you'll ever know.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
I don't usually say this but I feel  
for you. Yours was a love that  
would last to the end of forever. A  
love that was pure. You promised  
revenge and it was through that  
love that you were given a second  
chance at life.  
  
Hunter glances at the Crow perched on the tombstone.  
  
HUNTER  
Can he bring her back?  
  
The Skull Cowboy shakes his head.  
  
Hunter once again looks very old and very weak.  
  
HUNTER  
I just want to go back.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Being a Crow is like life. Sometimes  
to be happy you had to work with  
pain. You will be with her again.  
You will be happy. I promise.  
  
Hunter stands.  
  
HUNTER  
Next to Ashley, you're the best  
friend I ever had.  
  
SHANNON (O.C.)  
Am I interrupting something?  
  
Hunter turns to see Shannon standing behind him.  
  
The Skull Cowboy bows.  
  
SHANNON  
Who's he?  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
You may call me the Skull Cowboy.  
  
SHANNON  
A pleasure.  
  
HUNTER  
I don't have time to talk. I have  
much to do tonight.  
  
SHANNON  
I came to tell you that everything  
you've done has been all over the  
news. The FBI are even looking for  
you.  
  
Hunter glances at the Skull Cowboy.  
  
HUNTER  
As long as they stay out of my way  
they will not die.  
  
SHANNON  
Is tonight the night?  
  
HUNTER  
Yes.  
  
SHANNON  
It'll be weird with you dead again.  
  
HUNTER  
I know. But I must be off.  
  
He walks away.  
  
Shannon and the Skull Cowboy watch him go.  
  
SHANNON  
He truely loved her.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
A rare find, he. It is the reason  
he was chosen.  
  
EXT. CEMETARY ENTRANCE - NIGHT  
  
Hunter shoves the gates open and walks onto the sidewalk. He  
approaches his motorcycle.  
  
MAUREEN (O.C.)  
Freeze!  
  
Hunter looks up. Maureen is standing next to his motorcycle,  
her gun drawn and pointed at Hunter.  
  
Hunter keeps walking. Maureen fires her weapon. The bullet  
strikes the ground at Hunter's feet.  
  
MAUREEN  
Next time I won't miss.  
  
Hunter stops and looks at Maureen, an evil look spreading  
across his features.  
  
HUNTER  
Bad idea.  
  
Hunter advances toward Maureen.  
  
MAUREEN  
I'm warning you!  
  
Hunter doesn't stop. Maureen unloads her pistol into Hunter's  
chest. The wounds heal.  
  
EXT. CEMETARY - NIGHT  
  
Shannon and the Skull Cowboy hear the shots. They go running  
toward the entrance.  
  
EXT. CEMETARY ENTRANCE - NIGHT  
  
Hunter grabs Maureen around the throat and raises her into  
the air.  
  
HUNTER  
No one will stop me from having my  
revenge. Not you, not the police,  
not even God himself.  
  
Shannon and the Skull Cowboy run out.  
  
SHANNON  
Mom?!  
  
MAUREEN  
Shannon?!  
  
Hunter's evil look becomes one of confusion.  
  
HUNTER  
Mom?  
  
He looks at Maureen and immedietly sets her onto the ground.  
She rubs her throat.  
  
MAUREEN  
Helluva grip you got there.  
  
HUNTER  
I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know  
you were Shannon's mother.  
  
With that, Hunter mounts his motorcycle and roars off into  
the night.  
  
Shannon jogs over to her mom.  
  
MAUREEN  
Shannon, what's going on?  
  
SHANNON  
I'll explain later.  
  
They watch Hunter ride off.  
  
EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
HUNTER IS PERCHED ON A FIRE ESCAPE WATCHING THE FOLLOWING  
SCENE:  
  
A HAND  
  
hands over wads of cash.  
  
ANOTHER HAND  
  
hands over a blunt and a bag of pot.  
  
Richard lights up and drags the hell out of it. He leans  
against the wall and relaxes.  
  
The DEALER counts his money.  
  
DEALER  
Pleasure doing business with you.  
  
Richard nods.  
  
The dealer begins to walk away.  
  
Hunter drops down silently beside Richard.  
  
HUNTER  
Enjoying it?  
  
Richard spins to face Hunter.  
  
RICHARD  
Not you!  
  
Hunter chucks him into a trash can with a loud CLATTER and  
CRASH.  
  
Hunter stands over him and grabs his collar, drawing him up  
face to face.  
  
HUNTER  
Yes me.  
  
The Dealer returns.  
  
DEALER  
What the fuck?  
  
Hunter draws a gun and aims it at the Dealer.  
  
HUNTER  
Back off or I'll send you to Hell  
with Blunt Boy.  
  
The Dealer raises his hands and nods.  
  
DEALER  
No problem.  
  
He begins backing away.  
  
HUNTER  
On second thought.  
  
BLAM!  
  
The Dealer falls, a bullet wound in his forehead.  
  
Hunter turns back to Richard.  
  
RICHARD  
Oh God, oh God, oh God.  
  
HUNTER  
God doesn't like you anymore.  
That's why he sent me.  
  
RICHARD  
I never hurt her!  
  
HUNTER  
How many times did you threaten to?  
How many times did you raise your  
hand to her? You pinned her to your  
bed in hopes of what? A referee  
counting to three? Maybe you never  
hurt her physically, but mentally...  
  
He grabs the sides of Richard's head and closes his eyes.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Richard is talking to a group of people in a school.  
  
RICHARD  
Sure we had sex. I fucked her  
brains out. She was screaming the  
entire time. Hell, I even got her  
pregnant.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter's eyes are still closed.  
  
HUNTER  
Lies! Lies! All of them, LIES!  
  
His eyes open and are burning with a need to kill.  
  
HUNTER  
Lies when she was not there to  
defend herself! Lies! False  
reputation! And why? WHY?!  
  
He slams Richard against the opposite wall, and then back  
against the other, playing pinball with his body.  
  
He finally throws him into the side of the dumpster.  
  
HUNTER  
You destroyed her trust and sense  
of self worth. You made it harder  
for her to fall in love. Harder for  
her to trust. You made it harder  
for her to trust me.  
  
RICHARD  
Don't kill me...  
  
HUNTER  
You like to pretend you have no  
heart.  
  
He gets face to face with Richard.  
  
HUNTER  
Let's stop pretending.  
  
His hand flashes forward and pierces Richard's chest.  
  
THE CROW  
  
perches on a rain gutter.  
  
HOLD ON THE CROW  
  
as we hear Richard's screams become watery gurgles, and then  
nothing at all.  
  
ON THE SIDE OF THE DUMPSTER  
  
is the shape of the Crow, drawn in blood.  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
A red convertible pulls up outside the alley. Mike hops out.  
He walks into  
  
EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
Mike looks around.  
  
MIKE  
Yo Richard!  
  
A street lamp suddenly comes on and illuminates Richard's  
dead body slumped against the dumpster, a hole in his chest.  
  
MIKE  
Oh shit!  
  
Hunter is behind him now.  
  
HUNTER  
Hello.  
  
Mike whirls.  
  
HUNTER  
Let me tell you a tale about how  
five murderers killed a young  
couple in love. One year later one  
of them returned to get revenge.  
Two days later only one remained.  
And the morning after the police  
found his body.  
  
MIKE  
You're fucking crazy.  
  
HUNTER  
You hurt her worst of all.  
  
Mike punches Hunter. Hunter absorbs the blow like he was  
just hit with a feather.  
  
HUNTER  
What did you command of her at  
gunpoint?  
  
He grabs him.  
  
HUNTER  
What sick pervese thing did you  
want her to do that you had to hold  
a gun on her to make her do?!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mike holding a gun on Ashley.  
  
ASHLEY  
Fuck you!  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
So intent on making her the vessel  
of your seed. You got her pregnant.  
You made this young girl, who's  
life you helped shatter, do a  
traumatic deed and abort her baby.  
  
Hunter backhands him. Mike flies into the wall.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ashley and her COUSIN entering the abortion clinic.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
Why did you hit her with brass  
knuckles? Why did you break her  
shoulder?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mike hits Ashley in the shoulder with brass knuckles. She  
falls to the ground, gripping her shoulder.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
Slamming her against a pole because  
she was kissing another man.  
Kissing another man because your  
relationship was over!  
  
He grabs him by the collar and pulls him face to face.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mike throwing the other man aside and grabbing Ashley by the  
shoulders. He slams her back first into a street sign.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
HUNTER  
That's not all that you did, but  
I've read enough. Do you want me to  
slam you into a pole?  
  
MIKE  
No.  
  
HUNTER  
Too bad.  
  
WHAM!  
  
He slams Mike's back into a ladder for a fire escape. The  
metal dents. Mike cries out.  
  
HUNTER  
Now do you want me to shove it in  
your body?!  
  
He throws him on top of the dumpster.  
  
HUNTER  
Now it's time you die.  
  
Mike shakily gets to his feet as Hunter climbs the dumpster.  
  
MIKE  
Fuck you!  
  
He jumps off and runs for his car.  
  
HUNTER  
You can run all you want, but you  
cannot escape Death.  
  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT  
  
Mike pulls away.  
  
Hunter's motorcycle roars after him.  
  
The chase is on.  
  
Mike speeds around a corner, narrowly missing a parked car.  
  
Hunter speeds around it perfectly.  
  
Mike takes another curve fairly wide. Hunter speeds up.  
  
INT. COP CAR  
  
Two POLICE OFFICERS are sitting in the cruiser. They see the  
convertible and then the motorcycle speed by.  
  
OFFICER  
There he is.  
  
The SECOND OFFICER hits the sirens and they roar off in  
pursuit.  
  
EXT. STREET  
  
He chases Mike down more streets, gaining. Mike nearly kills  
himself on every turn.  
  
Hunter closes the gap. He looks behind him at the cop car.  
  
Hunter grins.  
  
INT. COP CAR  
  
The Second Officer grabs the Police Band radio.  
  
SECOND OFFICER  
All units, we have the suspect  
sighted. He's driving a black  
Harley Davidson and chasing a  
cherry red convertible. They're on  
Division and Commercial.  
  
Hunter suddenly hits the brakes on his motorcycle.  
  
OFFICER  
Look out!  
  
Hunter rides backward up the hood.  
  
EXT. COP CAR  
  
Hunter is on the roof of the cop car! He guns the engines  
and flies off the roof of the car.  
  
EXT. STREET/CONVERTIBLE  
  
Mike looks back over his shoulder as Hunter's motorcycle  
lands on the ground. It's closer to the car. He guns the  
engines but Hunter closes the gap.  
  
EXT. STREET  
  
More police cars skid onto the road.  
  
EXT. STREET/CONVERTIBLE  
  
Hunter finally catches up with him and drives side by side.  
  
HUNTER  
Time to die Mike!  
  
MIKE  
Never!  
  
He swerves his car and it hits the motorcycle. The two fuse  
together as Mike speeds down the road.  
  
Hunter tries desperately to pull away, but Mike sees it and  
uses it to his advantage. Hunter tries to push back now, but  
the heavier car keeps pushing him to the side.  
  
Hunter looks up.  
  
THE SIDE OF A BUILDING  
  
looms in front of him, growing ever closer.  
  
HUNTER  
Ah fuck.  
  
WHAM!  
  
The motorcycle slams head on into the side of the building.  
Mike's convertible scrapes passed. The motorcycle explodes  
on impact.  
  
Mike looks back at the explosion with a smug look on his face.  
  
IN THE SKY  
  
The Crow flies.  
  
CROWVISION  
  
Mike's convertible as it pulls into an alley to hide. The  
Crow perches nearby.  
  
EXT. STREET/ROOFTOPS/SKY  
  
Hunter leaps from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
THE ENTIRE NEXT SCENE IS IN SLOW MOTION UNTIL INDICATED  
OTHERWISE.  
  
A POLICE HELICOPTOR rises in front of Hunter. A GUNNER leans  
out of the door and opens fire. Hunter dodges.  
  
Police appear on the building across from Hunter. They open  
fire. Hunter draws his gun and leaps at the helicopter. He  
grabs the landing strut. He hangs in mid air for a second  
before swinging off, flipping onto the middle of the next  
building's rooftop. He grabs another police officer and  
takes her gun. The police open fire as Hunter runs.  
  
He reaches the edge of the roof and throws his guns over  
onto the next rooftop. He leaps over, grabbing the edge of  
the next rooftop and pulling himself up. He grabs his guns,  
turns and  
  
IN NORMAL MOTION  
  
OPENS FIRE cutting down the officers on the rooftop he was  
just on.  
  
The officers ON THE STREET follow the sounds of the GUNFIRE.  
Two more police helicopters join in the chase.  
  
Hunter leaps to the next rooftop and slides to a stop as the  
two police helicopters join the original. They surround  
Hunter from three sides on the rooftop.  
  
PILOT  
Freeze! We have you surrounded.  
  
Police bust onto the roof. They draw their guns.  
  
Hunter looks around. He slowly raises his hands, guns  
hanging limp from his trigger fingers, and backs toward the  
edge.  
  
LEADING OFFICER  
Don't move! Put your guns down!  
  
Hunter throws his guns through a window in the all glass  
next building.  
  
Another officer slowly moves toward Hunter, carrying a pair  
of handcuffs. Hunter cooperates as the officer pulls his  
arms behind his back and cuffs them. Hunter grins and busts  
out of the cuffs. He raises his hands again.  
  
CROWVISION  
  
Mike is parked in an alley a few buildings away.  
  
Hunter raises his middle finger at the police officers. He  
leaps straight up, grabbing a landing strut on the helicopter  
and corkscrews himself off the strut. He CRASHES through the  
window in the all glass building.  
  
INT. OFFICE BUILDING  
  
Hunter lands in a shower of glass. He picks up his guns and  
runs for the far windows. He leaps through.  
  
EXT. STREET  
  
Hunter crashes through the window and slams into the street.  
He runs off across the street. Police cars give chase.  
  
Hunter steps in front of one of the cars. It nails him and  
he rolls onto the roof. He catches himself on the lights and  
slowly stands up. The car stops suddenly and Hunter flies  
into stoplight.  
  
He grabs the swinging light and backflips onto the bar. He  
leaps up and grabs a window ledge. He hauls hauls himself up  
as the police on the ground open fire. Police helicopters  
zoom by, the gunners opening fire.  
  
Hunter runs to the edge of the roof and leaps off.  
  
EXT. ALLEY  
  
Hunter leaps down and lands in the seat next to Mike.  
  
MIKE  
Don't you ever fucking die?  
  
Hunter grabs the wheel.  
  
HUNTER  
No.  
  
Mike elbows him and flips him over the door of the car.  
  
Hunter grabs the edge of the car, his feet dangling inches  
above the ground.  
  
Mike spins the wheel, grinding against the side of the wall.  
Sparks fly from the metal.  
  
Hunter holds on for dear life as he's ground against the  
wall. He cries out in agony even though his wounds heal the  
second he recieves them.  
  
MIKE  
Fall off!  
  
They speed out of the alley and Mike drives up on the  
sidewalk.  
  
HUNTER'S POV  
  
A mailbox, and Mike is speeding right towards it. He intends  
to slam Hunter into it!  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Hunter flips up and rolls onto the trunk of the car and down  
the other side. He grabs the bumper and slides underneath  
the car.  
  
REARVIEW MIRROR POV  
  
Mike looks in his rearview mirror.  
  
Hunter is gone.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Hunter slides back on the hood.  
  
HUNTER  
How many times do I have to tell  
you? PULL OVER!  
  
He punches through the windshield and connects solidly with  
Mike's jaw. Mike flips over into the backseat.  
  
Hunter leaps over the windshield and takes the wheel.  
  
Police cruisers speed after Hunter, now in control of the  
convertible. He speeds around corners, smashing into parked  
cars, not caring about the condition of his ride. The police  
sitting in the passenger side lean out and open fire.  
  
Hunter speeds toward a police roadblock. Police stand ready  
and open fire. He barrells straight through, smashing into  
cars, sending them into a tailspin. Officers dive away.  
  
Mike leans up from the back seat and looks back. The pursuing  
police have stopped at the wrecked roadblock.  
  
Mike grabs Hunter around the throat and leans down into the  
seat, stretching Hunter's neck over the back of the seat and  
his back. Hunter fights to reach Mike's hands.  
  
The car speeds toward the building.  
  
Hunter pulls away and spins the wheel. The car swerves and  
spins into a  
  
EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT  
  
A new office building under construction. It's now a mass of  
steel girders and fake floors for the workers to walk over.  
  
The convertible speeds in and slams against a parked crane.  
  
Mike leaps out and runs for the worker's elevator.  
  
Hunter calmly stalks him.  
  
HUNTER  
One, Two, the Crow's coming for you.  
Three, Four, Lock the door...  
  
Mike gets in the elevator and hits the UP BUTTON.  
  
INT. ELEVATOR CAR - MIKE'S POV  
  
as the car rises, leaving Hunter standing on the ground.  
  
HUNTER (O.C.)  
(fading as the  
elevator rises)  
Five, Six, Grab your crucifix.  
  
EXT. 11TH FLOOR - NIGHT  
  
Mike runs out and leans against an upraised girder.  
  
HUNTER (O.C.)  
Seven, Eight, Stay up late.  
  
Now his voice is loud and clear and RIGHT BEHIND MIKE'S EAR.  
  
HUNTER  
Nine, Ten, Never sleep again.  
  
Mike spins and Hunter punches him. He slams Mike's head into  
the girder. He throws Mike across the floor.  
  
Mike pulls his handgun out of his pocket and fires.  
  
Hunter continues to advance, taking every shot as if Mike  
were only throwing pebbles at him.  
  
HUNTER  
But the Raven, sitting lonely on  
the placid bust, spoke only That  
one word, as if his soul in that  
one word he did outpour. Nothing  
farther then he uttered--not a  
feather then he fluttered-- Till I  
scarcely more than muttered, "Other  
friends have flown before-- On the  
morrow he will leave me, as my  
hopes have flown before." Then the  
bird said, "Nevermore."  
  
Hunter lifts Mike up and throws him across the floor, closer  
to the edge this time.  
  
Hunter advances again.  
  
Mike swings his gun at Hunter. Hunter grabs it and wrenchs  
it out of Mike's grasp. He tosses it over the edge.  
  
HUNTER  
Can you ever fight like a man? Oh,  
of course not. It would explain why  
you beat up on your girlfriends.  
  
MIKE  
Fuck you!  
  
HUNTER  
Sorry. I'm not like that.  
  
Hunter spin kicks Mike in the face. Mike falls flat. Hunter  
pulls a pair of nunchuks out of his leather jacket's pocket.  
  
HUNTER  
Remember these? You used these on  
her after you played Romeo and  
snuck in through her window.  
  
Hunter shakes violently, his breath coming in short,  
strangled gasps. His world fades into a FLASHBACK but just  
as suddenly fades OUT. He's pissed off royally.  
  
HUNTER  
You could never fight one on one.  
You always needed your gang to back  
you up. Now you're forced into a  
one on one confrontation and all  
you do is lose. I told you once  
before that the Crow never loses.  
  
He swings the weapon around like a pro, finally catching it  
under his arm.  
  
HUNTER  
Now it's my time to prove it.  
  
He swings and cracks the end across the bridge of Mike's  
nose. Mike falls backward in pain, blood pouring from his  
broken nose.  
  
HUNTER  
(gesturing)  
Get up!  
  
Mike slowly rises to his feet and Hunter hits him in the  
stomach. Mike doubles over and Hunter brings the weapon down  
across the small of Mike's back. Mike falls flat on his  
stomach. Hunter rolls him over and wraps the chain around  
his neck.  
  
HUNTER  
Irony! Sad, bittersweet irony! I  
could snap your neck like a  
motherfucking twig if I so desired!  
  
Mike claws at Hunter, gasping for breath. Hunter tightens  
his grip.  
  
HUNTER  
What's wrong? Don't have your gang  
behind you? Never gone one on one  
against a man before? Or how about  
one on one against a god?  
  
Hunter swings Mike around and let's him fly. Mike hits the  
floor and slides to a stop.  
  
He stands angrily.  
  
MIKE  
I've kicked the shit out of guys  
twice as big as you!  
  
Hunter smiles evilly.  
  
HUNTER  
Kindergarteners don't count.  
  
He tosses the nunchuks at Mike's feet.  
  
HUNTER  
But if you'd like, we'll do things  
your way.  
  
Mike picks up the nunchuks and looks at Hunter.  
  
MIKE  
Odds are in my favor.  
  
HUNTER  
Prove your worth. Make it  
interesting.  
  
He motions for Mike to "bring it."  
  
HUNTER  
Let's rock.  
  
Mike rushes Hunter and swings. Hunter side steps and trips  
him. Mike scrambles back to his feet and once again attacks  
Hunter. He swings the weapon and each time Hunter blocks it  
with a forearm.  
  
Mike takes a wild swing and the end wraps around Hunter's  
forearm. He pulls it against his side.  
  
HUNTER  
Come on. Try harder. Try again.  
  
Mike tugs the weapon, trying to pull it loose. Hunter  
releases the end and Mike stumbles back.  
  
Hunter takes a step backward and spreads his arms crucifix  
style.  
  
HUNTER  
Come on. Bring it.  
  
MIKE  
Take this you painted freak!  
  
Mike swings the nunchuks as hard as he can. The blow catches  
Hunter square in the nose and mouth. Hunter's head snaps to  
the side.  
  
MIKE  
Hell fucking yeah!  
  
Hunter turns his head back, an evil expression on his face,  
no pain there at all. His nose is pouring blood. His lips  
and teeth are stained a dark crimson.  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
The blood on his nose and teeth fade away. The blood pouring  
from his nose reverses and begins flowing back in.  
  
HUNTER  
That all you got?  
  
MIKE  
Ah fuck.  
  
Mike swings once again and Hunter once again grabs the end.  
He turns and runs up a vertical steel girder, backflipping  
over Mike and landing directly behind him. Mike's arm is now  
bound in the nunchuks's chain and his arm is pulled over his  
shoulder. Hunter drops to his knees, and with a sickening  
POP! dislocates Mike's shoulder.  
  
Mike screams and falls. Hunter takes the nunchuks.  
  
HUNTER  
Here, let me help.  
  
He pops Mike's shoulder back in. Mike screams in agony.  
  
HUNTER  
Never fuck with my girlfriend.  
  
MIKE  
What the fuck are you?!  
  
HUNTER  
Death? An unholy avenger? An  
extremely POed boyfriend. How about  
a god?  
  
Hunter takes a step backward.  
  
HUNTER  
But the Raven still beguiling my  
sad fancy into smiling, Straight I  
wheeled a cushioned seat in front  
of bird and bust and door; Then,  
upon the velvet sinking, I betook  
myself to linking Fancy unto fancy,  
thinking what this ominous bird of  
yore-- What this grim, ungainly,  
ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of  
yore.  
  
The Crow rises up behind Hunter.  
  
HUNTER (CONT'D)  
Meant in croaking "Nevermore."  
  
The bird attacks Mike, clawing at his face, his scalp,  
digging it's beak into his flesh.  
  
Mike tries to swat it away but the Crow flies into the air  
and dive bombs Mike again.  
  
EXT. KRYSTEL'S HOUSE  
  
The Skull Cowboy frantically knocks on Krystel's door.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Krystel! Krystel!  
  
She answers the door.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Skull Cowboy? What is it?  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Hunter's in trouble.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Oh, my God! Let's go!  
  
EXT. 11TH FLOOR - NIGHT  
  
HUNTER  
"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!--  
prophet still, if bird or devil!--  
  
Mike gets a lucky swat and swats the Crow hard. The bird  
flies against an upraised girder.  
  
Hunter mimics the reaction.  
  
Mike looks on, confused, but then the reality of it hits him.  
  
MIKE  
Oh, so you're only so strong as  
your bird is alive huh?  
(picks up Hunter's gun)  
How about when it's dead?  
  
He fires at the Crow. The bird is hit. Mike fires again and  
again. Finally the Crow dies.  
  
Hunter falls to his knees.  
  
HUNTER  
No!!  
  
MIKE  
Not so strong now are ya?!  
  
He fires at Hunter, emptying the rest of the clip. Hunter  
continues forward until the last bullet hits him.  
  
HUNTER  
Ashley, I failed you again.  
  
He falls.  
  
Mike reloads his gun and walks over to Hunter's body. He  
sits on his stomach and puts the gun against his head.  
  
MIKE  
Looks like I get to kill you again.  
(draws back the hammer)  
Die you painted up motherfucker!  
  
Hunter raises his head.  
  
MIKE  
What? One more look at the man who  
killed you twice?  
  
Hunter's gaze falls on a RING Mike is wearing on his ring  
finger. It's an engagement ring.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter opening a box to show Duane.  
  
HUNTER  
I bought this for her.  
  
DUANE  
Holy crap dude! It's beautiful.  
She'll love it.  
  
HUNTER  
I know. I truely think she's the one.  
  
DUANE  
When are you gonna ask her?  
  
HUNTER  
Tomorrow.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hunter lays his head back. He laughs.  
  
MIKE  
What are you laughing at?!  
  
HUNTER  
You stole the symbol of my undying  
love!  
  
Mike looks confused.  
  
Hunter shoves Mike off.  
  
HUNTER  
I won't let you end this that easily.  
  
Hunter gets to his feet. Mike picks up the pair of nunchuks.  
  
MIKE  
Fine. Can you take this now?  
  
He swings. Again the blow hits Hunter square in the nose and  
mouth. His head snaps to the side. When he look sat Mike,  
his injuries are the same as before. His nose is broken and  
he spits a mouthful of blood and two teeth.  
  
This time pain beat out the evil expression on Hunter's face.  
  
HUNTER  
(in intense pain)  
Is that all you got?  
  
Mike hits him again, square in the gut. Hunter doubles over  
in pain and spits up more blood.  
  
MIKE  
Just like Ashley. Except I enjoyed  
her screams more.  
  
Hunter looks up at Mike, struggling to breathe.  
  
HUNTER  
I'll kill you!  
  
Mike wraps the chain around Hunter's neck.  
  
MIKE  
I'll send you back to Hell with  
that bitch!  
  
EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - ENTRANCE - NIGHT  
  
Krystel and the Skull Cowboy run up. Krystel looks around at  
the building and site.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Where is he?  
  
The Skull Cowboy points.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Eleventh floor.  
(beat)  
His Crow is dead.  
  
KRYSTEL  
What does that mean?  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
His powers are gone.  
  
Krystel starts forward.  
  
KRYSTEL  
Let's help him!  
  
EXT. 11TH FLOOR - NIGHT  
  
Mike is choking the life out of Hunter. Hunter, already weak  
from his injuries, is beginning to lose consciousness.  
  
MIKE  
I controlled her through fear! I  
had her wrapped around my little  
finger! I could do whatever the  
fuck I wanted to that little bitch  
and she would stay with me! Too bad  
you came along.  
  
Hunter spits blood in Mike's face. He struggles to throw  
Mike off.  
  
MIKE  
So how does it feel Hunter? How  
does it feel to be beaten by me?  
How does it feel for The Crow to  
lose?  
  
Krystel suddenly barrels into Mike, taking him by surprise.  
She knocks him off Hunter and they both go rolling. Hunter  
slowly stands, holding his throat, gasping for air.  
  
Mike recovers and grabs Krystel by the hair.  
  
MIKE  
Wrong, girl. Dead wrong.  
  
He glances at Hunter, who's too weak to do anything.  
  
MIKE  
You slept with her once, didn't you?  
I hear you and Ashley had a fight  
over it. Was she any good?  
  
HUNTER  
Touch her and I'll remove all your  
fingers.  
  
MIKE  
(scoffs)  
Please.  
(to Krystel)  
How about I rape you before you  
both die?  
  
KRYSTEL  
No.. please.. no...  
  
He slams Krystel up against the girder by her throat.  
Krystel screams as Mike forces her arms above her head.  
  
MIKE  
This is going to be fun.  
  
Hunter starts forward, but falls to his knees.  
  
Mike pulls Krystel's belt from around her waist. Krystel  
starts to cry as she struggles, uselessly, to shove Mike away.  
  
The Skull Cowboy appears behind Mike and grabs him.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Hands off!  
  
Mike releases Krystel and turns around. He tries to punch  
the Skull Cowboy but the Skull Cowboy ducks and punches Mike  
straight in the face. Mike stumbles back.  
  
Krystel backs away, standing at the edge, fixing her belt,  
watching the fight.  
  
The Skull Cowboy hits Mike again. Mike punches the Skull  
Cowboy square in the shadows of his face. The Skull Cowboy  
absorbs the blow like a sponge.  
  
Krystel runs over to Hunter and puts his arm around his  
shoulders.  
  
HUNTER  
Are you all right?  
  
KRYSTEL  
Yes. What about you?  
  
HUNTER  
I've been better.  
  
The Skull Cowboy hurtles Mike over by the two of them.  
Krystel scrambles behind Hunter as the Skull Cowboy starts  
over. Mike scrambles to his feet and grabs Krystel. Hunter  
dives for Mike but Mike meets him with a kick to the face  
that takes him down.  
  
MIKE  
One more step and I shove her over.  
  
The Skull Cowboy stops walking. Mike grins.  
  
MIKE  
Thought so.  
  
He throws Krystel over the edge.  
  
HUNTER  
KRYSTEL!!!  
  
The Skull Cowboy dives after her.  
  
Hunter rushes Mike, but Mike elbows him in the face, knocking  
him to the floor. Mike sits on Hunter's stomach and draws  
his gun.  
  
MIKE  
Die now.  
  
Hunter draws the dagger from his pocket.  
  
AT THE SAME TIME  
  
Mike pulls the trigger, and Hunter cuts off Mike's ring  
finger.  
  
EXT. FREEFALL - NIGHT  
  
The Skull Cowboy grabs Krystel and his hand snaps out,  
catching the side of one of the floors. He hauls them both  
up to the  
  
EXT. 4TH FLOOR - NIGHT  
  
They roll to a stop.  
  
KRYSTEL  
We need to help Hunter!  
  
BLAM! a gunshot from above. Krystel's eyes tear up.  
  
KRYSTEL  
No!  
  
EXT. 11TH FLOOR - NIGHT  
  
The bullet goes through Hunter's skull. He dies.  
  
The ring falls off the severed finger and lands in Hunter's  
open palm.  
  
Mike backpedals, screaming, holding his hand.  
  
The shock and pain finally pass.  
  
MIKE  
A finger for your life. I won in  
this deal.  
  
He sees the ring in Hunter's palm.  
  
MIKE  
I'll take that back.  
  
He walks to get it.  
  
Behind him the Crow gets back on its feet.  
  
Mike leans down to get the ring. Hunter's hand snaps closed.  
  
Mike looks at Hunter's face. His eyes are open, and his  
wounds are gone.  
  
HUNTER  
I think I'll keep it, thanks.  
  
MIKE  
How?  
  
HUNTER  
My time here is short. But yours is  
over.  
  
He grabs him and flips him off the side of the building.  
  
EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT  
  
Mike falls into a cement mold, barely missing the slide of  
the cement truck parked next to it.  
  
EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE/CEMENT MOLD - MIKE'S POV  
  
He opens his eyes and finds himself staring up at Hunter  
who's standing next to the release lever. The trucks mixer  
is going.  
  
Hunter flashes his lopsided smirk and pulls the lever.  
  
Cement pours down the slide.  
  
Mike screams as cement fills the screen.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE/CEMENT MOLD - NIGHT  
  
Hunter watches the cement cover Mike. Mike's screaming  
finally stops. Mike flails under the heavy cement, trying to  
break free. He finally lies still, dead.  
  
Hunter suddenly looks very weak. He slumps against the side  
of the cement truck, leaning heavily on it for support.  
  
The construction worker's elevator stops and Krystel and the  
Skull Cowboy rush over to Hunter. Krystel drops to her knees  
next to him. She looks at what was once Mike.  
  
HUNTER  
It's over. Finally the pain is gone.  
  
KRYSTEL  
You can rest now.  
  
HUNTER  
No. There is one last thing I need  
to do.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MIKE'S BEDROOM  
  
Hunter is holding a photograph in his hand. We can't see  
what's on it, but by Hunter's look of total and utter  
disgust we can tell it's something bad. He drops the photo  
onto a pile of more photos and video tapes.  
  
He lifts a gas can and completely douses the pile. He  
splashes the walls, and pours the rest on the floor and bed.  
  
Hunter draws a match box from his pocket and lights a match.  
He pulls a cherry bomb from his pocket and lights it.  
  
He drops the lit match into the match box, watching as the  
other matches explode into flame. He scatters the matches on  
the gasoline soaked bed and floor. The curtains by the  
window and the posters on the wall ignite. The fire slowly  
spreads on the floor.  
  
Hunter drops the cherry bomb onto the pile and walks to the  
window.  
  
He gives the fire one last look and drops out the window.  
  
The cherry bomb EXPLODES.  
  
EXT. MIKE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Same two story house from the beginning of the film.  
  
Mike's room explodes into flames, the rest of the house  
going up as well.  
  
Hunter is standing on the curb, watching.  
  
HUNTER  
Now I can rest.  
  
FADE TO  
  
INT. BALLROOM  
  
Filled with people dancing, sitting, talking, kissing. A  
band plays on stage. It's a Prom.  
  
A huge banner proclaims  
  
CONGRATULATIONS SENIOR CLASS OF 2002  
  
Duane and Shannon are among the people on the dance floor.  
  
INT. BALLROOM - BALCONY  
  
Up on a deserted balcony, Hunter, still dressed in Crow  
garb, and the Skull Cowboy lean against the rail.  
  
HUNTER  
Ashley and I missed my Prom by  
three days.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
I said you were brought back for a  
second chance.  
  
Hunter glances at him.  
  
HUNTER  
Revenge.  
  
The Skull Cowboy shakes his head and looks at Hunter.  
  
SKULL COWBOY  
Not everything is about revenge, my  
boy. Sometimes second chances take  
many forms.  
  
VOICE (O.C.)  
Hunter?  
  
Hunter's eyes widen. He recognizes the voice. The Skull  
Cowboy points behind him.  
  
Hunter turns.  
  
Ashley is standing behind him dressed in her Prom gown. A  
radiant beauty in silver and black.  
  
Tears form in his eyes.  
  
HUNTER  
Ashley...  
  
He grabs her and they embrace, holding each other tight.  
They kiss deeply, passionately, like lovers reunited.  
  
The Skull Cowboy turns to leave.  
  
HUNTER  
Hey.  
  
The Skull Cowboy turns to look at Hunter and Ashley.  
  
HUNTER  
Thank you.  
  
The Skull Cowboy salutes and walks off to fade into the  
shadows.  
  
Hunter looks at his beloved and drops to one knee. He pulls  
the ring from his pocket.  
  
HUNTER  
Ashley, will you marry me?  
  
Ashley stares into his painted face, into his eyes, surprised.  
Tears spring up in her eyes. She nods.  
  
ASHLEY  
Yes.  
  
He slips the ring on her finger. He stands and they embrace  
again, and kiss once more as "How Do I Live" by Leann Rimes  
begins to play.  
  
DJ (O.C.)  
This is the last song for you guys.  
Enjoy it.  
  
ON THE FLOOR  
  
Shannon looks up.  
  
SHANNON  
Lovers reunited.  
  
DUANE  
Huh?  
  
He follows her gaze.  
  
ON THE BALCONY  
  
Hunter and Ashley slow dance to the song as they slowly fade  
away.  
  
WE PAN UP THROUGH THE ROOF AS  
  
SHANNON (V.O.)  
Love reigns eternal. True love  
reigns forever. True love between  
two people is rare, but it was that  
love that gave him a chance to keep  
the ulimate promise.  
  
EXT. STREET/SKY - CONTINUOUS  
  
Krystel watches the sky, her eyes tracing something we don't  
see.  
  
KRYSTEL (V.O.)  
Reunited in death, their love ever  
stronger, everlasting, forever more.  
  
We finally see what Krystel sees: two birds, two CROW, fly  
side by side into the night as we  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
THE END 


End file.
